Fairy of Death
by Zero X Limit
Summary: Ichigo is sent to the world of Fairy Tail by none other than Urahara in order for Ichigo to regain his powers. What awaits Kurosaki in this new world. Rated M again being paranoid and someone getting pregnant. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge
1. Prologue: Death's Rebirth

MY HANDS ARE SO SORE. Ouch pain

This is purely fan based and just for fun.

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992.

P.S. I'm not very good with Grammar and I HATE Grammar too!

Plus I plan to skip to the Lullaby arc so Ichigo has time to learn Magic.

* * *

Darkness complete darkness, the man slowly began to wake from his sleep. He ran his hand through his hair. His hair was wet; the man brought his hand to his face. His vision was blurry why he couldn't remember what happened to him, despite that he could tell from the color that the reason his hand was wet because he was bleeding. What the hell happened why was he bleeding was he attack from the back, ambushed. He couldn't, but now looking back it Hat & clogs did something to cause this. Urahara did say he could him to another world into order to help he gain new powers. However, the chances were one out of ten, that he could in the world. In addition, the chances of getting back home were low. Honestly he didn't want to leave, but he trust Kisuke to find a why to get him back home. After all the man was the founder of Twelfth Division's Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The man picked himself off the flood and walk out on the street. He covers his eyes from the bright light of the sun. He also felt blood on his forehead when he shields his eyes from the light. Kurosaki Ichigo was now not in Karakura Town any more. He knew that by the look of the street.

Once He got out of the alley he landed in, he could hear girls screaming. He turned to see where the noise was coming from a saw a large group of women. He summed it up to a guy that's was either good looking for just someone famous. He began to trudge closer to the mass of people. He couldn't really focus that well he figured he had lost a decent amount of blood. He soon crashed into something; however, he couldn't tell what he hit. "Are you ok, you're bleeding pretty heavily?" He looked up to the voice to try and see who it was. What he could make out it too be a blond women.

"No, not really I just regained consciousness" Ichigo looked at the blond women and could barely see her face. "Also where am I anyway because I know I'm not in my home town because the architecture is very different" his vision was still shaky but he could now see the women face. She got up from the ground and helped him to his. She soon then put his arm over her should to support him.

Soon a couple of girls passed with hearts in their eyes "A Famous Mage-sama is in town" Ichigo was taken back by what the woman had just said.

Another women was passed by following closely to the one ahead of her "It's Salamander-sama" The women voice was actually hurting mainly cause it was almost a high pitched squeal. He looked over and saw the excitement on the blond women's face. , This Salamander.

"Salamander!" Ichigo looked over to the blond woman that was helping him out. "You mean the mage who controls the magic of fire, that can't be bought in stores?" The excitement in her voice was annoying him. "He's in town?" he knew that this woman was going to want to go see this mage. The women started dragged him to the large group that had gathered. He could here all the screaming from the group. She came to abrupt stop; "Ah I'm sorry, I got distracted we should get you to a docter" She looked around wondering where the nearest docter was.

"Its ok, I'm fine I've survived worse injuries, let's go see this Salamander" He Insisted. Ichigo felt bad that he was being a burden to her. She was nice enough to help him out. Also, it wasn't everyday you got to meet someone famous. "Any way you want to see this Salamander guy, huh" Ichigo smirked as he watches a blush come up on the blond women face. She only nodded in acknowledges. The two of them started walking closer and closer to the mass. Once they got past most of the other women, they stop. He looked at the man in the center of the group; just looking at the caped dark haired man was pissing him. He turned to see the women expressions, but only was a dazed stare. Except this was a normal dazed something felt wrong to Ichigo, it was like a Ill intent was in the air it, but it hard to notice at first glance. This guy was up to something. The blond women began walking toward the man. First thing is first through he had to break this women out of her trace.

"IGNEEL!" Ichigo knocked down by a salmon haired man dressed in Arabia outfit with a scarf. He crashed on to the stone brick road. He felt pain coursed through his body after landing on the ground. When the salmon hair man crashed into Ichigo and the blond hair women, he snapped the women out of her trace. The two individuals started each down are several seconds. Ichigo once again pick himself off the brick road. "Who are yo-KUH "The pink haired man was sent flying by Ichigo's fist. All the pain and weakness from the injury was replace with anger

"BASTARD YOU KNOCK ME OVER" Ichigo shouted at the victim of his attack. Stunning not only the so-called Salamander but his females admires as well. The man landed on the road face first. Ichigo looked over at the dark haired man with annoyance on his face. "What the fuck are looking at? And who the fuck are you" he growled with anger as he stared the man down with his usual scowl. He was expecting something stupid and cocky from the guy. Plus he was on alert in case his fan club attacks him.

Salamander up his hand up underneath his chin "Maybe you know me as, Salamander". Ichigo just blink at the response, this was just plain arrogant.

"No I really can't say-Aghh" Ichigo was sent flying back by a fist from no other than the Salmon haired man, after crashing again onto the ground. His attack stood over him with his scarf wrapped around his neck. He was obviously pissed at Ichigo for attacking him.

"You wanna start a fight with me Carrot Top," Roared the scarf-wearing attacker. Ichigo picked himself up off the road AGAIN

"Being it Salmon Head" Ichigo growled at his opponent. He got to his feet and faced the man. The two start to exchange blows abandoning all defenses just to beat the shit out of each other. Despite Ichigo injury, his head wound had lost its potency. Blow after blow, Hit after Hit, Ichigo and the scarf wearing fighter continued to attack each other. The blows suddenly stopped, Ichigo's and the pink haired man's wrists were being held by the mage Salamander. His fan base screams in excitement. However, Ichigo and his opponent weren't happy.

"Gentlemen there's not need to-AHHH" The Salamander began but was soon interrupted by a pair of feet, kicking away him away.

"Out of my way" Both Ichigo and the Salmon haired shouted as they kicked Salamander away. The female audience gasped in shock at the sight as the mighty Salamander was sent flying in a wall. Ichigo and Salmon haired soon felt each back against their own. They both sense the crowd turning violent to them for attacking their idol. They were prepared to fight of Salamander's fan girls.

"You better have my back, Carrot Top," grunted the Rose haired man, who he took up a fighting stance. Ichigo wasn't any happier about be called a Carrot, hell it pissed him off more than being call Strawberry did.

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki, you scarf wearing bastard" Ichigo replied with a grunt to the Salmon haired man's grunt. The Salamander fan had began to pounce on the two fighters. He tossed a pair of girls on the ground. However, the landing was not hard so the girls were not injured. He didn't want to hurt them just get them out of the way.

"I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel and that's Happy" Natsu demeanor changed greatly, he seemed to be a friendlier. The malice had disappeared, Natsu pointed to a blue cat just stood among the attacking crowd. Natsu was being a bit more violent with the fans. He slammed to girls' heads together leaving them with both with large lumps on their heads.

"Tell me Happy doesn't talk or isn't capable of talking" Ichigo was happy about the idea of a cat that could not only talk but turn into a human. He had enough problems with strange cats.

"Aye, I can talk," said Happy raising his paw into the air in acknowledgement. Ichigo felt irritation over of him. While dodging one the female attacker leading her to crash into another fan. "I can also fly" Happy's statement also hit him like brick. Flying wasn't helping

Salamander step up "Lady's it's my fault for interrupting their duel" he reasoned. The attacking then stopped once Salamander convinced the crowd that he was to blame. "Sorry, I have some errands to in port, so if you'll pardon me". The crowd was soon swooning over him. He then snapped his finger and created a maroon flame. The flames picked him up and raised him up to the air. "We are having a party on our ship tonight, come join us" With that, Salamander was off. Ichigo was glad he was gone and he hoped he'd never see that pest.

"I hope not all mages here aren't that arrogant," Ichigo snarled under his breath. He really hoped they weren't all like that. Otherwise, he'd have a hard time getting someone to teach him magic. Plus now he knew that their was magical felines here, "Prefect just fucking Prefect" The words echoed in his head while a Yoruichi laughter and mocking voice so began to echo as well.

"He's really disgusting" Ichigo and Natsu looked over to the blond hair, which had helped Ichigo out earlier. "Thanks for earlier and Sorry about not you getting to a doctor sooner" the women thanked and apologized to the two. Natsu and Happy only gave her a puzzled look. Ichigo just shook his head, telling her if was ok.

Ichigo found himself sitting in a booth next to the blond women at a restaurant after seeing a local doctor and getting patched up. He watched Natsu inhale food and Happy munching on a fish. "YHURRR AH NAIZ PURRZEN" Natsu munched out while he consumed the food in from of him. Ichigo was barely able to translate it to be "You're a nice person" Or at least that what he got out of mumbled word.

"Hup Hep" Happy gave his confirmation of this statement, while he continues to eat the fish he had. His cheeks was filled with the fish.

Ichigo sat and watched the two eat while he dodge the bits of flood at flew at him and blond women known as Lucy. Lucy gave a small pitiful laugh for talking "You Happy, Natsu, and Ichigo, I understand just eat slowly" Ichigo wasn't eating, one was he already owed Lucy for paying his medical bill, but also cause he didn't he could get past Natsu. He also heard her whisper something about a discount involving her sex appeal. Ichigo decided to leave it just as that. "That Salamander guy was using a magic called charm," snapped Lucy. Ichigo was about to ask her something however she continued. "It's a magic that attracts other peoples hearts to the caster and was already banned several years ago" Lucy voice was tainted with disgust. "But trying to get girls attention by using such magic… How disgusting" Through Lucy ranted Natsu and Happy kept eating.

"Though, Thanks to you to you guys jumping in on me the charm wore off.' thanked Lucy while see watch the two devour the food. Natsu responded to her thanks a simple I see however is muffled with the food. "I may not look like it, but I'm a mage too." Natsu didn't seem to hear her. Ichigo was slightly surpised by this fact. He thought mages had some immunity to other mage's magic. "I'm not a member of any guild yet, though" Lucy stop talking realizing that he and Natsu may not know what a guild is she redirected her topic to what a guild was. "Ah a Guild is an association for mages and it will mediate jobs and other information to mages". Her calm attitude quickly change to excitement "But, but, There are many guilds all over the world and it's pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular" Ichigo watch as the women next to him, excitement began to increase even more. "Many great mages will gather at the one I want to get into" Her excitement began to settle down slowly. "Ah, what should I do? I want to get in, but I bet it'll be hard." Ichigo was glad this was a different world and Keigo wasn't here. Because if he was here he probably start giggling at the word hard, the dumb ass, "Ah sorry, you wouldn't understand a story from the world of mages, would you?" Lucy was right he wouldn't understand at least right now he wouldn't. She turned her eyes to the left of her. He still wasn't really sure how he was going to work out getting his power back or at least getting new ones. "But I'll surely join that guild; I bet I can get many big jobs there." Lucy said while keeping her view to the window.

"I… I See…" Natsu replied it was obvious he wasn't really wasn't paying attention and was more focused on the food in front of him. The table was nearly clear of all the food small things remained. Ichigo wondered what this guild she was referring to was called, however she appeared to be on a roll and he couldn't find and place to ask. So he just gave up.

"You talk a lot," stated the blue cat; Ichigo wasn't really sure what to think of the blue feline. Was Happy really a cat or something else. He hoped Happy wasn't like Yoruichi. Male voiced cat one second then another, a full-grown female without clothes.

"Natsu you mention someone named Igneel when you bumped into me a Lucy," Questioned Ichigo the Rose hair teen in front of him.

I heard that Salamander is coming to this town, So we came, but it was the wrong person" Natsu seemed disappointed with the fact he didn't find the Salamander that they were looking. Ichigo wondered who the Salamander Natsu was looking was.

"This Salamander didn't look like a Salamander," Happy said while looking at his pink haired companion While Natsu munched on a loaf of bread. Ichigo was a bit surprised by the fact Salamander was suppose to look like a reptile. It was to surprising after all once you see a women turn in a cat and a Large dog bipedal.

"I totally believed that it was Igneel too." Natsu added unhappily while he looked back at his feline ally while he continued to eat the loaf, Lucy however to be a bit surprised by this.

"How could… a human look like a Salamander …?" Lucy questioned the two across from them. Her voiced sound a bit nervous and shaky. Ichigo hadn't seen a human with scales except the batman villain Crocodile.

"Hmm? He's not a Human, Igneel is a real dragon." Natsu answered calmly. Ichigo was taken back by what he just said. Dragon he was pretty sure what he heard. Dragon the flying lizard, Ichigo to see Lucy was shocked by this as well. Apparently, dragons were either rare, extinct, or two they didn't exist.

"There's no way such a thing would be in this town," Lucy yelled at the two. Natsu and Happy both realized what the blonde-haired person said was all too true. A dragon couldn't be in this town because it would be obvious it there was "Hey, don't tell me you only just noticed!" she was surprised that the two didn't realize this obvious fact.

"I guess I better get going, but go ahead and take your time" Lucy put some money the table in order to pay for the feast those two had. After a brief moment, Natsu and Happy began crying. Ichigo wasn't if they were tears of joy or sadness their expression threw him off

Natsu and Happy got on their knees and callout their thanks for the meal "Thank you for the meal" thanked Natsu while on his knees in the middle of the path way. Happy also cried out his thank you

Lucy was embarrassed but their actions "Don't, you're embarrassing me" Lucy screamed but whisper the embarrassing part. The restaurant was filled with murmurs about what was transpiring "D-Don't worry you helped me, too, so we're even now, right?" she than nervously thank the two. She was still embarrassed by their thanks. Ichigo sat in his seat wondering if there was a way to restore his powers or if he should just start from scratch. The main was to find someone to teach him the basics. Salamander was a main hell no, Lucy was possibility, but he felt he should at least ask her.

"I don't feel like I've helped you at all." Natsu said while his head was still bowed. Happy just mimicked that it didn't fell right. Ichigo had to admit he agreed with him. They bumped into them and it wasn't intentional it was an accident. Ichigo also had to think of a way to repay her for her help. Maybe he could help her get into the guild that she wanted. Hell maybe they could teach him the basic and it sounded like the offered jobs. She left the restaurant and Natsu and Happy sat back down across from Ichigo.

Ichigo got up from his seat 'See ya later Natsu, Happy I got catch up with Lucy. I've got a question for her," he said as began to walk away. The two said bye while he walked from the table. He picked up the pace and began to walk faster. Lucy didn't very far "Lucy, Wait I've got something to ask you" he call out upon reaching the blonde-haired person. She turned around to face him. "You said you're a mage correct?" Lucy nodded giving him the confirmation.

"Yes, I'm a mage, why do want to learn magic" Lucy inquired. Ichigo also nodded his yes to her telling that he did want to learn. "Only ten percent of the population can learn magic, do you if you can?" she questioned if he could learn magic at all.

"No, I don't I'm just speculating, however I use to have powers however I sacrificed them to stop an immortal madman. Ichigo answered her question, he decided to tell her the truth, but he didn't think it was the right time to tell her that he was from another dimension. "But I don't think I can regain them, but I could possibly start from scratch

"So you want to start from the beginning, So you want use your old power and use them as a foundation for when you learn magic and recreate them or just start from scratch" Lucy guessed what he possible wanted to do. He confirmed her theory but the main thing was that he could possibly magic. She didn't know much about ability type magic; however, she knew about holder type magic. "Alright Ichigo I'll teach what I know about magic and hopeful you and me can get into Fairy Tail. That's the guild that was mentioning early," she stated. They walked a bit while they walked she explained the basics of magic. They had also stopped by a newspaper stand and she got a magazine the found a bench to rest at. Lucy was reading her magazine and Kurosaki was reviewing what Lucy had said about magic in his head. "Fairy Tail caused trouble again, what is it this time? They destroyed the Devon Thief family, but destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople." She question while she looked over the Fairy Tail exploits. Lucy soon fell over laughing while putting her head on his lap while she laughed

"Does Fairy Tail always do that much damage during their jobs?" asked Ichigo while he looked down at Lucy while she holding the magazine over her face.

"Fairy Tail does seem to leave a trail of destruction behind, What about you Ichigo what were your powers any way" Lucy was curious about Ichigo powers before he lost them.

"If I had what were known as Shinigami powers, they mainly come from your soul and the energy that it expels." He watched her grow in surprise. He guessed she was surprised by the name. He continued his explanation "The main power of a Shinigami is their sword which is known as a Zanpakuto each one is based of the person soul each one is different." Lucy had sat up and was giving him her full attention on his explanation of the powers of a Soul Reaper. "Each sword has a name and a spirit living in it their realm the realm is also based of the person soul. A Zanpakuto has three forms: Sealed which means the swords power is sealed. The sealed form is generally a katana or a variation of one. The second stage is Shikai a Shinigami needs to know their swords name. Also requires the user to be able to talk to the spirit at will. The sword also changes its shape and gains special abilities, but to release it, it requires the user to know the release command. The command can vary from a verb to a poem and each one is different. The final form is Bankai. Normally to achieve it the user needs to manifest the zanpakuto spirit into the physical world. The power the user grows is five to ten times greater. Only strong user can use it and it takes time to master it usually ten years. Lucy was amazed such a power existed. Shinigami Magic sound like a perfect meld of Holder and Ability type. Ichigo then went into how he lost his power "I used a technique that sacrificed my spiritual power, so that's what my power was" Ichigo looked over to Lucy. After a while, she went back to reading, Ichigo began thinking of what he had learned about magic. She had explained holder magic, which required a magical item. The only that came close to meeting that description was his Combat Pass.

"Mirajane is covering the gravure, Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane" Lucy said while Ichigo looked over her should. He was curious on who Mirajane was. He saw a woman with white hair in a swimsuit. She reminded of Toshiro just because of the hair color. "I wonder if someone like her would be so reckless" She didn't look that reckless at least to Ichigo, but he shouldn't judge her cover. "I mean how would join Fairy Tail? Do we have to learn some strong magic, like your Shinigami Magic?" Ichigo wasn't really sure what to say, they might even need connection to Fairy Tail or to prove them selves. "I wonder if we have go through interviews" Ichigo just shrugged he didn't know much about this world so he couldn't give her info. "Fairy Tail is the best mage guild" Lucy grinned she appeared to like Fairy Tail a lot.

:

Salamander popped up behind him, but before he could say, any Ichigo punched him in the face right after he popped up. Lucy looked at him with shock "Sorry reflexes" Salamander got up while holding his nose to stop his nose from bleeding.

"I vee yov Vant to Voin Vairy Vail." Salamander voice was somewhat muffled by him holding his nose. Despite his effort, a small trickle of blood escaped his grasp and slid down his lip.

"Salamander you can get us into Fairy Tail?" Lucy was curious if he could really get them into Fairy Tail. She also knew he was aiming for women and she wouldn't abandon Ichigo just to get into Fairy Tail.

"Of course after all I've been looking all over for you, I really wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to our party on the ship," Salamander said as he climbed out of the bushes. Ichigo knew he was aiming just at women and just women. Something felt wrong and he wouldn't let Lucy just walk into danger like that. He didn't doubt her strength; it was just how he was raised despite his insanity his old man did raise him right, through he'd never hear that from him.

"Let me tell you first, your charm won't work on me anymore. The weak point of charm is understanding as long as the person know about it, that magic is useless. Also as long as my friend is here he can easily snap me of it." Lucy stated to the mage as she got to her feet. Ichigo was surprised that she referred to him as a friend. It was proof to him he had a friend in this world.

"I knew it! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It's okay I'll be happy if you just come to the party" Salamander assured he smile bugged Ichigo. However, he wasn't really sure what to make of what he said, well at least the part about him being Happy. Why you he want to be an azure colored cat.

"You'll be Happy, why would you need to Lucy to be a blue cat named Happy" Ichigo questioned the mage. "Also can we stop calling you Salamander, unless you like be called a reptile" he was really tried of calling him Salamander. However, Lucy and Salamander were stunned by his comment about Salamander wanting to be Happy.

"There's no way I would come to such a nasty guy's party." rejected Lucy. They had disregarded Ichigo early statement about Salamander wanting to be Happy.

Salamander seemed to be emotional hurt by this statement. "Nasty? Me?" claimed Salamander the fire mage.

"I think she was talking your Forbidden charm magic. Are you really that much of an attention whore Salamander. I maybe new to the world of mages, but I'm glad there mages like Lucy and there not all like you" Ichigo growled, his tone changed when he mentioned his blond friend.

"My good man, that's only a trail. I just want to be a celebrity during the party," claimed the fire mage trying to give a reason for his actions.

"You're an idiot, not even close to being a popular mage." Lucy called out as she and Ichigo began to walk away. He was glad to get away from the piece of scum. He still knew that they

Need to find a way to fairy tail, but it would be a cool day in hell before he would ask that trash.

"Wait up! You two want to join Fairy Tail, right," Salamander shouted as the two began to walk away. Lucy stopped forcing Ichigo to stop as well. Ichigo cursed his luck, She was in charge she knew more about this world then he did so he trusted her judgment and even if they got into trouble he could bail them out, Lucy turned back to face the flame mage. "Have you ever heard of Salamander from Fairy Tail?" he questioned the two Ichigo knew he wasn't going to like how this was going to turn out.

"I have, you are one of the mages of Fairy Tail" Lucy marveled, she had heard of Fairy Tails Salamander and was The Salamander from Fairy Tail guild. Ichigo was expecting her to suck up to him. However, Ichigo still didn't trust this man not as far as he could throw him.

"I am. If you to join I can talk to the Master for you both" Salamander answered the blond mage question. He pointed to himself showing that he could arrange her

"It'll be a wonderful party won't?" Lucy exclaimed as she pushed herself of the Fairy Tail mage in order to persuaded him to let them join the guild. Apart of Ichigo was to lose his lunch just from the sight. He hated seeing women use their bodies to get what they wanted.

"Your personality is easy to understand huh…," said Salamander seemed not want the contact that she was pushing on him and just wanted personal space.

"We can really join Fairy Tail?" smiled Lucy; she was excited that she and Kurosaki could join The Guild that she liked so much. Her dreamed was about to be realized. Ichigo was still not to sure about this guy it seemed too good to be true. Mainly because there was no catch and there always a catch.

"Of course, but please don't tell anyone about charm." Asked the flame mage. He wanted to keep the forbidden magic a secret. That was setting off all types of alarms in Ichigo head. His was keeping something forbidden and wanted to keep it something was seriously wrong with this guy. However, Ichigo wanted to waited until he showed his hand.

"Okay, OKAY" Lucy acknowledge his offer and accepted it, she raised her hand. He hated this, but he trusted Lucy. Plus she was smart so she probably had some plan.

"What about you young man" The Salamander asked the young seventeen year old boy. Ichigo didn't want to agree to this. However hopeful the other mages at the guild were better then this guy. If not he was going to look else were. He would also drag Lucy with him whether she liked it or not.

"Yay, Yay, Fine" Kurosaki groaned his agreement to the deal. However if things went bad Salamander would find himself literally sleeping with the fishes.

"I'll see you at the party then" Call out Salamander as he walked waving the two good byes. Ichigo looked over at Lucy and rolled his eyes. She fell for his Charm magic again.

She soon realized she fell for the charm "Ack, I feel for a Pseudo Charm" She gasped in realization. She soon got over it and jumped up in excitement "We can join Fairy Tail!" She shouted out her excitement. 'We just have to be friendly with that idiot until we join, huh Ichigo," She giggled over the genius of her plan. The only problem now was formal outfits, something told him she'd have one, but he didn't have one so he'd have to get one. "Ichigo do you have any formal clothes" Kurosaki just shook his head to give that answer of no. "Ok, well let's get you some" They spent most of their time shop for a suit for Ichigo.

"Lucy huh, that's such a pretty Name" Ichigo could Salamander complemented Lucy for her name. She thanked the mage for his complaint. She was wearing a Maroon shoulder less dress with slits on her left and a flower to hold up her side ponytail. Ichigo was wearing a black suit and tie with a red undershirt was replying his past battles. He was glad he couldn't remember that battle between the Hollowified version of himself and Ulquiorra, he still hated that day. It wasn't how he wanted to win that fight to end. He went back to what Lucy had said that Magic was the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirits connect with the Spiritual flow of Nature it forms Magic as a product of that bond. Ichigo knew had to first form a bond in order to do this. She also explained Holder Magic was to expel through an external source like her keys, which were magical items. Caster was expel magic through the user's body like Salamander did with his flame. He was snapped out of his daze by a cool liquid hitting his face. Ichigo looked over to see Lucy standing up.

"What are you planning" Lucy demanded, He knew this guy was up to no good. He shouldn't have dazed off like that. However, he knew that this was the time to dwell on that. Salamander looked confused. "This is a sleeping drug isn't it" she demanded an answer from the dark haired man. Ichigo leaned a bit toward the table read to grab the wine bottle and it the mage with it.

"Ooh, How did you know" Salamander questioned, something was up he was way too calm. He had something in his sleeve something nasty and Ichigo was ready for anything.

"Don't misunderstand. I want to join Fairy Tail, but I have no intentions at all to become your girls," Lucy stated to the Fairy Tail mage as she faced the mage. Ichigo felt a presence behind them. He then he knew the mage had goons on the boat,

Ichigo kicked the table and grab its legs and threw it behind him and Lucy. The table hit several guys that were caught by surprise. However, he was hit by a fire spell. He collapsed on the floor and he slowly began to lose consciousness. He watch the goons grab Lucy and the world again turned dark. "No, Hell no, I came here to regain my powers in order to protect, but still I can't do anything". He shouted in his mind his failure echoed through his soul. He regained consciousness and looked up to see Lucy drop her head in despair after hearing the word train.

He could hear Lucy's voice, "No, This can't be, what is He, How can someone do something like this?" He could fell her despair in his heart.

Ichigo watch his animal touch her waist and that broke the last straw for Ichigo "What the hell I'm I doing, I'm here to regain my powers in order to protect my friends. I won't lose not now; damn make a bond with Nature flow. I need to protect her; I'm her friend am I not. I protect my friends and I refused to fail her." The words echoed through his body and his soul. Ichigo got up slowly and grabbed a long sword from one of the knocked out thugs waist belt. He saw her keys get throw out the window those were her bonds, her friends. He saw Lucy tears, Ichigo was enraged, and then Salamander grabbed a branding Iron.

He regained his hearing hear Salamander say, "Let me brand you as a slave first" The Branding iron split in two and blood spill on the floor. The room was filled with an eerie red glow. Salamander fell down screaming in pain the left side of his face was sliced opened, along with the upper part of his torso and his lost his left arm. From the wound poured out a black flame with a red border. "MY FACE DAMN MY ARM. YOU BASTARD YOU SLICED MY EYE OPEN" Salamander wailed in the air.

Ichigo turned to the wounded mage 'You attacked me first and you hurt my friend. Did you think you'd get off Scott free" He dropped the sword he grabbed. The blade was broken off and black energy still leaked off the shattered blade. Ichigo turned to the mages goons and glared at them "Get your hands off her and beat or you'll be next" He snarled just as the men released Lucy the roof shattered and Natsu jumped through the crater how before he could do anything he fell to his knees.

"No' I can't take it," Natsu moaned. His cheeks were puffed up and he looked like he was about to hurl. Ichigo knew the signs that Natsu was showing. He had a bad case of motion sickness.

"EH, THAT'S LAME," shouted Lucy, her jaw went slacked at the seer stupidity of Natsu's motion sickness and the entrance that he had made.

"GOD DAMN IT, NATSU WHAT TYPE OF FUCKED UP MOTION SICKNESS DO YOU HAVE, I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE THIS SENSITIVE," yelled Ichigo. He had some mess up fighting conditions before, but motion sickness. His adventures here would be likely the strangest one he'd ever have.

"What's going on, why would a brat fall from the sky?" Salamander questioned with his hand covering the wound over his face. He sat in a blood of his own blood; it was surprising how he could keep his consciousness with that amount of blood loss.

"To look badass" Ichigo answered, He knew from experience coming out of nowhere was a kick ass way to make an entrance he had done it several times himself.

"Lucy, Ichigo, what are you two doing" questioned Happy as he descended from the hole that Natsu made with his entrance.

"What do you think cat we're doing, we're fighting some thugs. Now grabbed Lucy & Natsu, then get out of her here" Ichigo shouted at the cat hat hovered about them. Happy just shook his head denying Ichigo request. "What why not you flying smurf?" he demanded an answer from the cat.

"I can only carry one person," Replied Happy to wannabe Mage. Ichigo slammed his palm onto his face in frustration of the answer. Ichigo was surprised Happy was just a cat after all so carrying two people would be too much for his body.

"Lucy can you swim" Ichigo Questioned the blond mage; she turned her head and nodded. 'Good go find your keys and bring this boat to shore. Lucy realized Ichigo's plan and ran outside and jumped over the railing. She went looking for her keys to summon Aquarius so she could send the ship back to shore.

"Happy when she uses her magic her out of the water and fly to shore, I'll take of Natsu," Ichigo shouted to the feline

He watched the cat fly away into the air, heating Happy call out "Aye Sir" as he flew off at high speed.

However, this did not go unnoticed, Salamander got up still heavily bleeding and leaking the darkness. "Damn it, DAMN IT" screamed Salamander as he shakily stood up. He looked to the former soul reaper "You'll pay brat for this" He aimed his right hand at Ichigo, but quickly pulled back it back. Once the blade whizzed through the air past his hand. One of the thugs pulled out a pistol only have the barrel cut off by the blade. To Ichigo the gun looked old school and look like something that fired spherical bullets not cone ones. A man attack him from behind on to be thrown at Salamander knocking him down. Ichigo jumped back and picked up Natsu and put him over his shoulder.

"Fairy… Tail… You…" Natsu groaned was barely able to string his words together due to his sickness. Ichigo hoped Lucy was able to find her keys. The ship was thrown by the water Ichigo knew she had found her keys He didn't expect it to be this much. Everyone on the ship screamed as the ship was thrown to the shore.

Ichigo could hear the yelling outside the book "What is it, A ship stormed into the port" people yelled in surprised outside onto the deck of the boat. He saw the shore of that Lucy had successfully sent the ship to shore. he hoped Happy got her in time. Before she could be swept away by Aquarius's attack.

"It stopped, the rocking stop" Natsu sighed, Ichigo looked over to his pink hair ally as he stood. He was still a bit wobbly. Ichigo grabbed another sword from a thugs waist, he still wasn't sure how he used his Black Getsuga Tensho again maybe it was just an instinct or a heat of the moment.

The door flew open with Lucy standing in the doorway "Ichigo, Natsu, are you both Oka…" Lucy asked the two only to stop after seeing both of her friend's faces. Natsu faced was darkened by his rage. Ichigo eye's had changed; The sclera was pitch black and his iris had changed to a sickly yellow. His breath was also visible like that one a cold day. Ichigo however was unaware of these changes.

"You brats shouldn't have gotten involved," Salamander, boasted, he had a lot of guts to take to them while he was heavily wounded. What could he do with just one arm and eye? Natsu started removing his overcoat. "get rid of this them quick," Salamander ordered. His thugs charged at Natsu and Ichigo in the hopes of dispatching them

"I've got to help them" Lucy worried about her friend's safety. Ichigo was still hurt and something was wrong with him. She was incepted by blue cat.

"Don't worry, I forgot to tell you, but Natsu is a mage, too" Told Happy as Luc was surprised by this fact that Natsu was able to magic like her. She assumed that he couldn't just like she did with Ichigo.

Natsu tossed away his jacket and asked, "Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" The two goons were only a foot away from him and Ichigo.

"What about it?" asked Salamander with a smirked at the two fighters that apposed him and his men.

"Let me take a good look at your face." Natsu asked Salamander as he got a good look at the man bloody face. He knocked away one of the thugs while Ichigo cut down the other one. "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail; I've never seen you before!" stated Natsu surprised not just Ichigo but everyone else. He also told Ichigo that this Salamander was an imposter and that Natsu was a real Fairy Tail.

"well if we're giving introduction then I'll go next , Kurosaki Ichigo, Age seventeen, Former Substitute Shinigami and born in another dimension" Ichigo informed everyone else he was from another realm altogether, Still keeping everyone else in shock "And me and Lucy wish to join Fairy Tail".

"Fairy Tail and Another Dimension, Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail and Ichigo is from another world." Shouted Lucy in shock of the information she had just received. Ichigo noticed a tattoo on Natsu shoulder he guessed it was the mark of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Wha, That Mark!" One of the thugs said pointing to Natsu shoulder. This confirmed Ichigo thought. That the mark was a sign of a Fairy Tail.

"He's real Bora-san" Another goon called out looking to the fake Salamander or better known as Bora. Ichigo now had a name for that scarred face and he was going to make him remember Ichigo's named.

"Idiot don't call me by that name" Bora demanded, He knew he was caught and now they knew his real identity.

'Bora. Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a mage guild Titan Nose several years ago." said Happy. He revealed a small bit of Bora's past.

"I've heard about him, he committed several thefts using magic and was banished," added Lucy, she told what had happened to the mage years ago and why he was banned from Titan Nose.

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person, but I can't forgive you for using our name" Growled Natsu. Ichigo knew this was a matter of pride he knew this was now Natsu battle not his. So he'd step back and let him have the spotlight.

:"Whatever!, Your both just noisy brats!" Natsu and Ichigo were both hit by the flames. Ichigo didn't feel the flame hit them. He watched Natsu eat the flames that Bora had attacked them with. He heard Lucy call out both their names in fear of them being hurt, as well as snort in triumph.

"Awful" Natsu spat in disgust of the taste of the flame. Ichigo just watched his teammate eat the flames. It reminded him of Neliel when she ate a Cero. He wonder if this world had anything new for him to encounter probably not. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage" Munched Natsu as he continued to eat the flames. Ichigo wondered what type of magic Natsu used he had several ideas. "I've never tasted such awful "fire"" He ate the fire despite how bad it tasted, he soon swallowed the whole fire spell. "Thank you for the food" Everyone was shocked and astonished by the sight of Natsu eating fire.

"WHAT IS HE!" Screamed Bora in fear after he saw Natsu consume his maroon flame. Ichigo was enjoying watching the bastard coward in fear of the sight of his type of magic being eaten.

"Fire, did he just eat fire? Yelled one of the goons in the boat. The thugs were afraid at seeing Natsu devour their boss's flames like it was just an afternoon snack.

"Fire won't work on Natsu," Happy stated confidently, Ichigo highly doubted he could eat the old commander's fire. he'd seen the old man zanpakuto and he believe Natsu could consume some pretty powerful flames, but he highly doubted he could consume that much of the old man's flames.

"I've never seen such a magic," Lucy sputtered the shocked mage at the sight of fire being consumed, she not only never seen such a magic nor had she her of such magic.

Now that I've eaten, I feel charged up. Here I go" Natsu bellowed Natsu and he began to inhale what appeared to be flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"can he be?" One of the goons muttered as he shook while watching the Real Fairy Tail mage inhale the flames. "BORA-SAN!, I'VE SEEN HIM BEFORE" Cried out the thug upon his realization of who Natsu really was. "Rosy Hair and a Scales-like scarf, No doubt!, He's the real" before the thug could finish. Natsu Exhaled a large blast of fire. Ichigo realized Natsu's magic was dragon based after seeing him breath flames the actually he'd likely get later.

'So Natsu is the Real Fairy Tail Salamander" Ichigo smirked at the truth, it made more since that Natsu be called then that slaver scum. Not just because he breathe, fire but Natsu also had the scale-patterned scarf. He watched Natsu wrap fire around his fist and face the poser.

"Remember it well, This is a Fairy Tail's Mage" Natsu said as he punched the Fallen Mage into the floorboards with his flame-coated fist.

Lucy watched the Bora bounce off the floor "Eating Fire and punching with fire. Is it really magic?" questioned Lucy as she watch the battle in front of her eyes.

Dragon's lungs to spew flames, Its scales to melt the flames, and its talons to dress with fire. This is an ancient magic that converts the body to a dragon's constitution. Explained Happy as he also watched the events unfold before their eyes. Lucy's was stunned by the explanation just like Ichigo's explanation of his powers. "It was a Dragon Interception magic" The cat finished his explanation of Natsu's magic to Ichigo and Lucy. "Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel taught Natsu it"

"Wait, why would a Dragon teach someone, its interception magic?" Asked Ichigo as he look at the Azure Cat.

"But you don't doubt it at all do you" Happy yelled at the two as he point at them both.

"Dragon Slayer huh?" Ichigo wondered, it sound like a powerful type of magic and a rare one especially if Lucy hadn't heard of it.

Amazing, Amazing, but YOU'RE OVERDOING IT" Shouted Lucy as she and Ichigo watched their pink haired friend go to town. Natsu stopped his rampage on the Slavers. "THE PORT IS ALL MESSED UP" She yelled after seeing the mess Natsu had made. Happy only replied with an Aye. "Don't give me an "aye"" Shouted Lucy.

Ichigo heard someone yelled, "What's with all the noise" Ichigo looked to see what appeared to be a militia approaching them.

"The Military" Lucy stated as she turned to see the origin the voice and confirmed it was indeed the Military. She and Ichigo were pulled by Natsu as he began to run for it.

"Crap, Let's run" Natsu groaned as he ran dragging Ichigo and Lucy behind him. Happy keeping pace with his Fairy Tail friend while the Military behind them.

"Why us" cried Lucy as she flew through the air while she along with a shocked Ichigo's heels being dragging across the floor.

"You guys want to join Fairy Tail right?" Asked Natsu as they ran from their pursuers. "Then come with me" Grinned Natsu as turned to his newest friend and guild mates. Lucy turned to Ichigo and saw him with a small grin on his face.

She turned back to Natsu and said "Okay" as they continued to run from the Militia. Ichigo was glad to make new friend, they still couldn't replace his friends back at his home. He also knew that new adventure were ahead of him along with new enemies. Whether he regain his old powers through them being restored or recreating them with magic. He could also just start from scratch he'd come to that path when it came time.

**ERA**

"Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again," yelled a councilman, slamming a new article on the circler table.

"They destroyed half of the port! Can you believe" yelled a councilman as he sat in his seat with the other members

I'm more worried about the magical spike at the port and the magical energy was similar to Zeref's but it was unstable. Worried the one of the other councilmen as he looked at his fellow member with fear in his eyes.

"I have to say I'm some what interested in the person that generated that spike" smiled a blue haired councilman. "I wonder what type of events will happen with that mage, also his spike happened after that large spike of pure magical energy. Plus without fools like Fairy Tail this world would boring" The Blue haired man stated.

* * *

Again my wrists HURT, why are the most first chapters of Mangas always the longest WHY.

remember I'm bad with stupid Grammar, so stupid

Again if you see any mistakes or problems then please PM me what they are and I'll fix them as soon as possible, I need a beta reader, but I'm kinda picky.

P.S. I got a beta for Strawberry Ashikabi, send him a thanks.

I'm pumped still cause I finish drawing to head profiles of Ichigo to test my drawing still and fell great knowing I'm making progress.

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers

Oh, Oh, Also I'm having trouble with Ichigo's magic I thought about using what I called Spirit Magic which always end with him being near god-like. So if want me to use this send a PM or if you have another idea send it, that it if you want to that is.

So again Please review and read my other stories. Still no Flames NONE.

Oh yeah and the second poll for Strawberry Ashikabi is up.


	2. Chap 001: Ichigo Kurosaki, Mage

Yes this is short, I'm not typing around 9,000 words yet

This is purely fan based and just for fun.

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992.

P.S. I'm not very good with Grammar and I HATE Grammar too!

Sorry not Lullaby Arc yet, but I will do it in Chapter 3 after the poll (Yes poll I like getting my reader involved)

Plus the current polls for Ichigo's Sekirei for Strawberry Ashikabi is at end

* * *

**ERA**

* * *

In castle like structure with light blue decal "Those fools of Fairy Tail have done it again" yelled out on of the Council Man as he slammed a piece of paper on table. With his follow council men sat with him at a circler table with several pillars surrounding them.

"I'm still more concern about this young man that has the same magical energy as the Infamous mage Zeref" worried one of the other council men that sat at the table. An image of Ichigo Kurosaki appeared at the table. "This man is dangerous god knows how much power he has. After all we have statements that say he mention losing his power. If that's true what is his full power" Panicked the council man. So after a meeting about Fairy Tails antics and destruction the meeting was adjourned. The Council men left and took their own paths.

"Siegrain what do you think of this young" Asked the black haired women dressed in a white robe as she and her blue hair companion walked down the hall.

"I first want to learn more his former power and about if he is a death god, he may the best chance of reviving of Zeref. Instead of wasting time with the Tower of Heaven" the Azure haired man known as Siegrain Answered as they walked downs the hall. "So let's see what this fallen Shinigami has to offer us. Before we offer him, his powers back.

* * *

**Story so far**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki age seventeen was sent to Earthland by Kisuke. Urahara sent Kurosaki through a dimensional rift that he discovered. He was sent to Earthland to avoid the First Substitute Shinigami Kugo Ginjo. He was also sent to the world in order to either restore his powers or get new powers. Ichigo upon his arrival landed in an alley. He soon met the celestial mage Lucy and Fairy Tail mage Natsu. Together they stop the slaver Bora whom they defeated was arrested.

* * *

**Into Front of the Fairy Tail Guild**

* * *

"So this is Fairy Tail" wondered Ichigo as he stood at the front door of the infamous guild with his new friends; Lucy, Natsu, and Happy. During the trip to the guild Natsu had asked about his magic. He explained it to Dragon Heir and the Blue Cat. He explained about his powers and the Badges. He still had some tiny amnesia about why he was in this world.

Lucy was impressed by the size of the guild hall. The building was what appeared to be three stories high and bared three flags on the top level. Middle one was orange with the guild mark on it. "It's huge" marveled Lucy as she stared up at the large building. Happy broke her daze.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" The shouted as he jumped up and down by the sign until Ichigo grabbed the bouncing cat and chucked him at Natsu hitting the Dragon born in the head.

'"Are we going in or what" groaned Ichigo as he walked to the large wooden doors of the guild with his new friends, right behind him. He began to wonder if some special knock, code, of something. "Hey Natsu is there"

Ichigo was soon interrupted by Natsu kick the door in and yelling "We're Home" with his feline friend repeating his human friend's words. Every else in the guild said there welcome homes. Ichigo say the white haired woman from the magazine that Lucy had got back at the port. The woman was none other than the famous Mirajane.

"Welcome Home Natsu, Happy" Welcomed Mirajane while she continued to serve drinks to the other member of the guild. Ichigo just wait for some type of madness to unfold.

Ichigo watched a couple guys laughing over something a Buck tooth laughed "You overdid it again. I read that you destroyed Harujion. In the newspaper" The buck toothed man was silenced by Natsu foot just as he finished. The man was sent tumbling backwards. Breaking the tables that

"The info on Salamander you gave me was a fake" Natsu yelled at the buck toothed man as he kicks him in the jaw. Ichigo just watched. He knew Natsu would do something like that after he found out the information was a hoax. He just didn't except it to be in Natsu own guild. Ichigo just watched the madness of Fairy Tail unfold before his eyes. Tables and chairs flew through and breaking. Ichigo looked at his blond ally and saw the amazement on her happy face.

"We really made it to Fairy Tail" smiled Lucy as she watched the chaos before her own eyes.

Ichigo walked past the madness occasionally dodging flying furniture. Suddenly a guy with black hair popped up wearing only his boxer. Lucy appeared to be stunned or disgusted.

"Natsu back?" Shouted the boxer clad man the man was looking for the dragon magic user. Why he was looking was because he wished to settle. "Let's settle our fight from the other time, you bastard" yelled the black haired man. Ichigo was bugged by the nearly naked appearance.

"Damn it put on some clothes" Ichigo yelled at the boxer man as punched the man in the face. He didn't like the idea of a nearly naked man running around it just pissed him off.

"Another undignified man" said a female. Ichigo turned to see the woman wearing a blue bikini and brown pants. She was brunette with wavy hair, but what stood out was the giant barrel. She continued "That I hate" she finished with lifting the barrel and took a drink out of it. Lucy's jaw dropped in shock. He heard the boxer guy again challenge the Dragon Slayer to a duel or battle w, but Natsu tolled him to put some clothes on.

"What rubbish" Bellowed at large, Ichigo turn to meet the man, this guy at least as tall as Chad. He had a shadow covering his face. So Kurosaki couldn't really make out his face. "Yapping middle of the day, you're not little kids you know" Stated the large man. Ichigo started to respect this guy a little bit; he was right this wasn't a kids club and should act just. He guessed this guy was top dog. "So fight with you fists and show your manhood" said the large man as he stepped he was soon sent flying by Natsu and the Boxer wearing man.

"Outta of the way" Shouted the two as they sent the man flying. Ichigo idea of the large man being the top dog also went flying along with the large man. Now Ichigo main question who was the guild master and shouldn't he be putting a stop to this madness.

"Hmm, it's so noisy here" said an orange haired man with a pair of sunglasses. Ichigo looked over to what appeared to be his double. He better not get confused with this guy. He looked over to Lucy to see the astonishment on her face.

"Loki, the top ranked in the category of mages you want as your boyfriend" Lucy quoted from her magazine. Her mental of the mages was soon corrupted by the two women in his arms. Ichigo didn't want to be associated with guy.

"I'll join their fight" Luke stated while his female companions wished him good luck. He entered the madness of the guild. Lucy fell on her face with her image of Loki went corrupt. Ichigo walked to his blond and squatted down to face her, only to see her sadden face and depression.

"Ichigo is really Fairy Tail? No one here but us is normal" Lucy asked with her face on the wooden floor of the halls. They didn't the person approaching them from beside them.

"My, you two are newcomers" Ichigo and Lucy looked up to see Mirajane in her red dress. All the while the guild brawl continued behind her.

"It's the real Mirajane" Squealed Lucy, causing Kurosaki to roll his eyes at her for being such a fan girl. She saw the brawl behind the White haired model. She pointed out the battle and asked "Don't you need to stop them" The clouds of the brawl filled the hall. Ichigo felt he may one of these days get involved in one these brawls or start one.

Mirajane looked back at the fight and smiled "It happens all the time, you need to worry about, and" Ichigo watched the brawl before. Suddenly a whiskey bottle came spinning toward the snow colored haired women. Before he could react the bottle made contact with Mira's skull. He saw the woman hit the floor face first. Lucy cried out for Mira beside the hit to the head she continued "Besides". She got up with a large lump on her for head "Isn't it fun this way" Mira finished. Lucy was stocked by this statement. Ichigo however figured that just their way of having fun and it made since. Suddenly the Boxer clad man came crashing toward them knocking Ichigo. However the man was now naked. Natsu had the man's boxers in hand and was spinning them. Ichigo kicked the man on top of him off and sent the naked man back at Natsu. Kurosaki ran toward the fray and join it. His kicked his clone Loki and sent him flying. The larger man for early came up be him and tried to attack, but only met Ichigo foot in his face. The battle didn't last long through.

"Ah, so noisy, I can't even drink in peace" Groaned the Brunette from early while her feet plant on the barrel of alcohol.

"Then drink outside you damn drunk" Shouted Ichigo in repose to the woman's complaint about the noisy. He had Natsu in a headlock the fire mage tried desperately to escape only to have Kurosaki punch him in the face.

"Its time to end this" The woman pulled out a blue card. She seemed to have ignored Ichigo comment. Energy seemed to leak from the card, Ichigo figured that she was about to use magic. He guessed it she was a holder type and that it was card magic. Soon everyone was on the verge of using magic. Ichigo felt out classed here, but he draws the sword that he had taken from the boat. Excepted he didn't have any magic, what he had used on the ship was completely by accident.

'That's enough" boomed a voiced. Suddenly a large boot came down and scared the shit out the rest of the guild. 'Cut it out, you fools" the huge man bellowed to the entered guild. The whole guild seemed to be frozen in time. He looked up to see the huge sure he was bug but the bastard Yammy was still bigger after all.

"He's Huge" Shouted the shocked Lucy as she looked up to the giant. Ichigo walked up to Lucy and stand beside while returned the sword to the scabbard.

"Master, you were here" Mirajane stated to the large horned man with the mustache. Ichigo wasn't really that surprised by this. Someone that could make this whole guild freeze had to be powerful. Lucy was taken back by the fact that giant was the guild master. Natsu was laughing at the fact that everyone was scared. He was about to claim this as he win by the stepped on by the giant like a little bug. Ichigo saw that coming a mile away.

The giant turn to Ichigo and Lucy and asked "Newcomers?" while looked at the two with confusion. The guild master didn't recognize their faces. He knew ever member of the guild.

"Yes" Lucy muttered while she began to sweat in fear of the giant guild master. Ichigo confirmed this as well by simply nodding. The man grunted in what seemed to be rage at the time. Lucy was terrified; she was shaking in absolute fear. The giant shrunk to a small elderly man with a hat pointy hears and a shirt and jacket with clogs. Lucy was surprised by this. Ichigo just watched with an unchanging face nothing in this world seemed strange.

Once the man returned to his normal size raised his hand said "Nice to meet you both" The man named was Makarov and his was the current guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov back flipped into the air onto the second floor, only to hit the rail with the back of his head. He climbed up onto the rail. "You've done it again you fools. Look at these documents I got from the council" He had a small stack of papers that were from the council. The old man began listing off the charges each and every one of them was something stupid whether it be running around naked or charging the council for alcohol. Everyone had done something stupid but Natsu was the worst he left a path of destruction in his wake. Plus he made most of the articles in the magazine. "Guys, The council members are always anger with me all the time." The old man was shaking in anger. Everyone looked saddened by the fact they made the old man angry. Lucy was shaking in fear for some reason. "But, Screw what the council thinks" The old man set the paper on fire and threw toward Natsu who pounced after it like a dog. "Listen up, the power to overcome reasoning comes from that very reasoning." Makarov stated as the guild listened to the man's speech about magic. "Magic is no Miracle, When the Spirit flows within us and that connects with nature. It forms an embodiment for the first time." Ichigo listened to the man words the more than man spoke the more he felt that this was his home. "You will need to be mentally strong and a lot of concentration for it. I mean pouring your entire soul into whatever you do is magic." His soul, Ichigo's soul screamed for the power to be strong, so he could protect others. "If you worry about the higher ups watching you, your magic will never improve. Don't fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you think is right. That's the way of the Fairy Tail's" the old man speech end and the halls were filled with everyone cheered of excitement and joy.

Ichigo watched as Mira stamped Lucy's hand." There now you're officially a Fairy Tail mage, your turn Ichigo" Mira announced. Ichigo stepped forward and rolled up his right sleeve and pointed to his forearm. Mira stamped his arm and left a black Fairy Tail mark with a blue outline. Ichigo walked toward the old man Makarov

"Gramps" Ichigo called to the old master perched on the bar stand. The elderly man looked up at Ichigo with curiosity in his eyes.

"What is it Ichigo" Makarov asked while he looked at the mage wannabe with his staff in his hand. Before Kurosaki could ask he was interrupted by a small boy and his question.

"Is my dad back yet" asked the small boy dressed in a purple shirt with a golden snake like S. The young boy was wondering if his old ma had come back home to the guild.

"You're been annoying Romeo, if you're a son of a mage, you should trust your father. Now leave and leave and let the grown ups talk" barked the old man. Ichigo knew the old man was worried as well. However he trusts the Romeo's father could handle himself.

"He said he'd be back in three days, but its been a week" Romeo whimpered with a single tear in his eye. Ichigo knew the pain the young boy felt. Ichigo wanted to help, but he was still powerless maybe Natsu or Lucy could do it. After all Fairy Tails Mages were free to do what they thought was right. Ichigo watched the too argue about Romeo's father. Ichigo noticed Natsu was listening as well. Suddenly the little boy jumped up and punched the old man in the face. Ichigo couldn't help, but smirk the kid stood up for his old man cause he cared so much about his old man. Ichigo knew that feeling he felt the same about his mother when she was alive. Ichigo heard something smash. He looked over and saw that Natsu had slammed a piece of paper into the large wooden board. A shaman looking complained about Natsu breaking the board. He listened to the guilds banter about what Natsu was doing.

"Gramps, I wanted to talk to you about learning Magic" Ichigo asked the small elderly man. Makarov chomped down on his pipe and looked toward Ichigo curiosity.

"You don't know how to use magic, Ichigo" Asked the Guild Master while he smoked his duel pipe. Ichigo acknowledge the questioned. He heard from behind say something about hurting Macao's pride and calling Natsu stupid. That set Ichigo off.

Ichigo walked up to the man and grabbed him by the collar and shout "Its pride so damn important that you'd want to keep your pride instead of seeing your own child again" The man was struck with fear, by Ichigo before the man got to replay Ichigo continued "No its not" He slammed the man face into the table breaking the table in two. The man laid on the ground unconscious.

Ichigo slammed his hand on the table were Makarov sat and said" Yes old man I want to learn magic, So I regain the powers I lost or start from scratch" The old man looked at the guild member and smiled.

"Alright young man I teach you the basics of Magic and your can learn from others in the guild, from the books in the library, you make your own brand of magic is you figure out how. Follow me young man" Makarov smiled the two walked out the guild back door.

"I'm surprised your not mad at me for bashing some sense into that guy back there" Ichigo questioned Makarov.

The old man looked back at Ichigo and smiled" You did what you thought was right, you stood up for Natsu. You know your not ready to fight with magic to assist you" The man turn back and continued walked outside. Ichigo followed the old man outside. "Ichigo tell me about the powers you once had Ichigo" asked Makarov. Ichigo explained his Shinigami powers once again for the third time now. The old man listened to his every word. Once it had end the old man theorized "Your powers sound like a purer version of our magic. While we need to connect with nature to achieve magic. Your Shinigami powers are based off your very soul and doesn't have to be connect with anything but your very soul" The old man theory made sense to Ichigo. "But enough of that lets began your training Ichigo. Do you have anything relate to your previous powers" asked The Guild Master.

"I have my old Combat pass" Ichigo replied he pulled out the badge from his pocket and tossed it to the old man. "It use to have powers of it own, but there gone now" Ichigo stated. Makarov looked at the badge and check if the object had any power left.

Makarov soon felt a powerful energy surging with in it "This thing is full of power it has more stored within it than the whole guild combined even more than Fairy Law. Ichigo, how powerful were you before you lost your power. Also there more than power within badge there information about Ichigo" Thought Makarov he saw images of Ichigo when he was a soul reaper and all his battles. "Well Ichigo lets start training and keep the badge with you it might help you regain your powers" announced the old man. Ichigo put the badge back in his pocket and began his training.

* * *

I'll only write 9,000 words again is if alot of people ask me to and don't mind waiting for the next chapter.

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think.

remember I'm bad with stupid Grammar, so stupid

Again I still want tell me if you see any mistakes or problems and please PM me if you do and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

P.S. still need Beta for this story and I'm still picky

I'm pumped AGAIN cause I'm finally getting drawing hair down. Next is drawing people YAY PROGRESS.

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers.

Again I'm Still having trouble with Ichigo's magic I want people thoughts about what I should use or an idea. I've got four so far just and very few reviews. Through my Sekirei crossover has gotten more. What does it have that this lacks.

P.S.S don't say Grammar please.

So again Please review and read my other stories. Still no Flames NONE.

Oh yeah the second Strawberry Ashikabi poll has ended. Now I've begin my Ichigo's magic poll, which I'll update every time someone send an idea. So can you can vote on the Poll for Ichi's Magic

P.S.S.S I have a thrid poll but it will come up when I get at least five chapter on each story up. This poll will decide my third story. I've got a bunch of Crossovers a bunch.

* * *

This is who in the top for of Ichigo's Sekirei to be winged. They all won't be in one chapter cause thats crazy and is moving a little to fast.

Date: Saturday, June Second, Year 2012 duh

First Place: Kazehana (Oh boy Ichi's looking at harassment for the whole story)

Second Place: Uzume (Just like Veiled, Ichigo is cursed CURSED sorry went a little crazy)

Third Place: Akitsu (Her outfit is going to be change folks for white to Shinigami Black)

Fourth Place: Tsukiumi (Isshin going to have a field day with her claiming to be Ichigo wife)

I decide to end to early cause I can


	3. Chap 002: Scarlet Knight

I'm writing each chapter by episode so the chapters may take a While longer to post

This is purely fan based and just for fun.

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992.

P.S. I'm not very good with Grammar and I HATE Grammar too!

Here you Chapter 3 so yeah my fingers hurt and so does my brain and I'm out of Cola NOOOO

The Poll for my third story is still going on

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki former Substitute Shinigami who sacrifice his ability to protect those he cares about for the great good. Who has been sent to Fiore into order to attempt to regain his powers in this magical world. This world filled with magic which involved in nearly everything. Kurosaki plans to regain the power to protect his new friends. He plans to be become a Wizard and protect with all his soul. In order to do this he must learn about magic and he must find a person to teach him. He has now joined a guild that is bound together like a family. This guild has become his new home and will help create new legends, Ichigo Kurosaki, mage and now a member of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Previously on Fairy of Death **

(Yes I doing this, why cause I can. XP)

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki joined the guild Fairy Tail and became acquainted with Fairy Tail's Member and the madness that was the guild. Romeo came to the guild and requested Guild Master Makarov to send someone to find his father. Makarov refused, Natsu went searching for Romeo's father guild member Macao. Lucy went with the Dragon Slayer to bring back the Mage. Ichigo defended Natsu's decision to search for the missing father. When a guild member mention that Macao's pride would be hurt, Ichigo reacted in rage that someone pride was more important than seeing one's child. Ichigo asked the Guild Master for training and began his training.

* * *

**Ichigo Training**

* * *

After Natsu and Lucy went go save Macao, Kurosaki began is training with Master Makarov. During the time they were gone Ichigo quickly learned the basics and learned more about the world. Makarov also learned that Ichigo had an affinity to darkness. Ichigo began learning Darkness magic from Mirajane, However due her to her working the bar. Ichigo helped her out to so she could teach him at the same time she paid him for his assistance. Since Natsu and Lucy returned from their book burning job Ichigo has learned Darkness Magic and Take Over, Hollow Soul. He also created Combat Pass Magic.

* * *

**Fairy Tail Guild **

(Nearly a Week Since the last chapter.)

* * *

"ICHIGO FIGHT ME" Yelled the Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. He was knocked on his ass by a dark blue sphere. The Orange haired man sat at the bar table with his arm extended with a light blue electricity around his fist.

"There I fought you and I won, now leave me alone I'm trying to sleep. I've been cleaning up this guild's messes for a bit of cash for nearly a week. So leave me the hell along" Ichigo snarled at his seat with his hands in his pockets and his head on the table.

"Ichigo I'm glad I could get a break" Mira smiled as she continued to serve drinks. "Plus woman love having a handsome man serving them drinks" Mira sighed. Ichigo felt Wakaba's glare only to glare back at the smoker. "Wakaba remember what happened when you fought Ichigo yesterday" the woman scolded. The man patted his hair remembering the brawl.

"Ichigo fought Wakaba" asked the Celestial Magic Lucy she was surprised it had almost been a week and Ichigo had learned Darkness Magic and Take Over from Mira and devised Combat Pass Magic. She knew he was already pretty strong for a person without magic. "What happened" the blond woman asked the white haired model.

* * *

**Yesterday**

* * *

"Mira-chan lets go on a daBAH" The Disco haired mage was flat on his back after getting hit by flying stool. The origin of the chair came from the newest male mage. Several of the mages were chuckling at the older man misfortune.

"Damn Perv, you have a wife and a kid and your cheating your wife right now in front of the whole guild. I'm surprised that someone hasn't ratted you out" Shouted Kurosaki as he walked to the fallen man. Ichigo was pissed he had only been here for five days and now met possible one of the worst perverts in the world. Kon was better than this he may have been a pervert, but he'd likely wouldn't cheat on someone. Ichigo could hear Mira gasp "What?" asked Ichigo.

"I was thinking about possible females mages here in the guild that you could be paired with" Mira replied she looked surprised but it seemed like a good surprise not a bad one. Ichigo didn't like woman being pushed on him. Tatsuki had been pushing Inoue to confess to him. He knew she liked him, but he wanted her to confess because if she couldn't get the resolve to do it. Inoue wasn't bad looking don't get him wrong, she like him for who he was. The relationship might not have worked.

"I'll right I'll bite, whGAH" Ichigo was hit by from behind. He had a good idea who it was. "WAKABA" He shouted at the mage who was ready to brawl. Wakaba pipe was emitting a pink smoke which was a sign he was using magic. Ichigo snatched his badge from his belt and soon a magical seal appeared. Ichigo blue seal had a chain design on the outer ring the inner ring had the phases of the moon decorating it and in the center was the skull symbol of his badge. The badge release black and energy in the air. The energy took the form of Tensa Zangetsu Guard. "I'll give you a fucking hair cut Wakaba" Ichigo grow led then disappeared leaving just the sound of a hiss behind.

"Shadow Walker, Ichigo uses the darkness under his feet to augment his speed to the point that the normal eyes cannot follow him" Mira smiled. She knew Ichigo's magic and all the spells he had developed so far. Soon the same hissing noise was behind the Smoke Mage. Wakaba turned to the noise to see Ichigo in mid swing. The Pompadour haired man jumped with a smile on his face. Only to watch his hair fall to the ground, Wakaba's pompadour hairstyle was no more.

"There you old goat, I gave you a hair cut" Ichigo smirked as he watch Wakaba fall to knees and picked up the strands of his form pompadour hair style. Ichigo deactivated his badge and reattached it to his waist. "That was a warning old goat pull next time you'll need medical assistant" He barked

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

Lucy was stunned by this the rest of the guild was chuckling over the incident that happened. Ichigo's scowl tighten up he had barely shown his magic. He was even being serious when he cut Wakaba's hair. While the adult man wept over his missing hair, Lucy went over to the request in hopes to find a job to pay her rent. She listed some of the jobs on the board to herself. "There so many types of request" Lucy stated as she looked over the board with Nab next to her.

"If you find anything interesting, let me know" replied Mira to the Steller mage at the board. "Master not here at the guild" she told Lucy. Lucy noticed the small old man was at his spot and the bar. "He at the conference, so he'll be gone for a while"

"Conference?" Lucy asked the woman. She walked over to where the senior mage was at.

"It's a meeting where Guild Masters from different provinces report about their guild" Mira explained the purpose of the meeting between the guilds. "Its not the same as the Councils meeting, but it can be a bit confused" continued the woman. "Ichigo could explain it to Lucy" asked the mage. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yeah sure" Ichigo answered he got off his seat and walked over to where Lucy and Mira where at and expelled darkness from the tip of his finger and drew a chart in the air. "Members of Era's Council have a high position in the magic world. Their job is to protect the order of the magic world and they also try mages who commit crimes in the guilds." Ichigo had learned about how the guilds worked and a lot about the world of mages. "Gramps and other Guild Master are right below them they communicate between the guilds in other provinces. They also tell us about the Council decisions and bring the guild member together" Ichigo finished his explanation of the guild system.

"I didn't know that the guilds have connection with each other" Lucy stated in amazement upon learning the web that weaved the guilds together. Ichigo remember that he had forgotten about the Dark Guilds.

"Plus the links are important if their neglected" Ichigo started his explanations of the Dark Guilds Interrupted.

"The people in black will come for you" Natsu hissed while flames poured from his mouth for added effect. Lucy shrieked from Natsu ambushed from behind. The fire mage was sent flying into the board by another dark blue sphere. Lucy was still on edge and the dark sphere didn't help much.

"The Living Bon fire is right through the guys in black are real. When a guild that isn't part of the network or expelled from it is known as a Dark Guild" Ichigo continued his explanation of the guys in black. "They tended not follow the rules, but what really sets them apart is the fact is they tend to do more damage than good when they break the rules" he finished. Ichigo listened to Lucy and Natsu argument about them being a team and their last job. Ichigo had thought about joining a team sure he would mind working alone, but it never hurt to have back up.

"You don't need force yourself to team up with anyone" Stated Gray as he sat at one of the tables in the guilds. "I heard you did a great job on your last job. I'm sure you'll get a bunch of recruitment offers" he stated while he smoked.

"Lucy would like to make a love with" started Loki before being interrupted from his swooning by his look like copy.

"Loki you finish that sentence and I'll fire a Dark Zero at point blank range" Kurosaki Interrupted the ring mage. He pointed his hand in gun like position with a dark azure color sphere continued to charge. The ring mage shut his lips and didn't continue his swooning.

"See. You beat two mercenaries from the Southern Wolves guild and a gorilla maid, correct?" Gray commented as he continued smoking

"That's was all Natsu" Lucy told the ice mage sparking an argument between Natsu and Gray. About the defeat of the mercs and the monster maid. Mira also commented on Gray missing clothes. Ichigo walked back to his seat and watched the madness unfold before. Gray and Natsu fighting with one another and Loki trying to seduce Lucy. What caught Ichigo's attention was Loki freaking after learning Lucy was a Stellar Mage and running away. He walked back to the where Lucy and Mira was maybe he should just stay there instead of trying to sleep.

"Ok, why the hell is Loki so afraid of Stellar mages" questioned Kurosaki when he reached the two females mages. Natsu and Gray were brawling if you called rolling on the ground and punching each other brawling. It looked like a bad yaoi scene.

"Its rumored that he had a bad relationship with a Stellar Mage" replied Mira to the question of Loki phobia of stellar mages.

"Ah he came back" Lucy groaned as she watched Loki run back with fear written on his face. He ran up to the brawling mages.

"Crap, Natsu Gray" Shouted Loki to the fighters gaining their attention. "Erza is back" cried Loki causing wide spread fear and terror throughout the guild by just hearing the name of someone"

"Natsu mention her on the way back" Mention Lucy. Master had mention her to Ichigo earlier. The old man said she would be able to find him a sword that wouldn't break after using Getsuga Tensho. The guild seemed to fear Erza she had to pretty strong to strike fear through the guild.

"Erza is known as the strongest female mage currently in Fairy Tail" Mirajane replied. Heavy footprints could be heard echo through out the guild. The steps grew closer and closer the owner was a red haired woman cladded in armor and a blue skirt with black boots this was Erza Scarlet. She was carry and large horn which was decorated at the base.

"I'm back" Erza proclaim as she set the giant horn in the room. "Where is Master here" asked the red haired woman.

"His at his regular meeting" Mira told the armored female mage. "Master also wants you to help Ichigo find a sword that won't break when he uses his sword magic" Mira informed Erza.

"Ichigo?" Erza asked Mira the image of a strawberry cake pop into the armored mages head.

"Get the image of a strawberry wielding a sword out of your head" barked Ichigo as he approached the female wizard. Erza turned her head to see Ichigo with Mira and Lucy. "I'm new and I prefer you not to call me strawberry" Kurosaki told Erza. He looked over at the large horn "Plus where did you get the horn from" he asked.

"This, The local townspeople decorated the horn of the beast that I subdued. It beautiful that I brought it with me as a souvenir" answered Erza. "Will it be a nuisance?" she asked Ichigo just shook his head. It wasn't blocking anyone paths nor was it doing any harm.

"May I ask why you need a magic sword, we have spares in the inventory" Erza asked Ichigo. They had plenty of magic swords for training new mages in sword magic or swordsmanship.

"They all broke, the blades couldn't stand the power of Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo replied to the Erza's question.

"So the power of the spell breaks the blades, so you'll need a powerful magic sword or a way to expel extra power" Erza pondered out loud. "Very well we'll fine you a sword that you can use, but first I have some matter to attend to. She informed Ichigo. "Where's Natsu and Gray" She ordered happy pointed to the two mages who were acting all buddy.

"Yo Erza, we're being good to each other as always" Gray shuttered in fear of the scarlet haired mage retribution. Natsu just mimicked happy by saying aye, they were sweat in of being caught.

"Natsu is acting like happy" cried Lucy in shock of seeing the mages acting like his feline counterpart.

"I have a favor to ask both of you" Erza asked the two mages. "I heard something troubling on my way back . Usually I'd consult about Master, However I regard this matter to be urgent so" She seemed to stopped for some reason. "I need your help. You'll both come with me, right?" She continued. She turned to Ichigo "I'd want you do come too Ichigo. I wish to see your current level" He wouldn't argue with her plus he needs some thing to do besides cleaning the halls. "Follow me Ichigo I know some places that may have a sword that can swords that may work." Erza order. Ichigo hated being told what to do unless that had a good reason. He followed Erza out of the guild in search on a sword that could with stand the power of Getsuga Tensho. After the two left Mirajane fell backward at the idea of Ichigo, Erza, Natus and Gray forming at team.

"While we're looking for a sword I have some questions to ask you Ichigo" asked Erza as they walked down the street to a local sword shop.

"Fine Fire away Erza" Ichigo responded as he walked with the armored mage down the street.

"What type of magic do you use?" asked the red haired mage

"I have three so far Darkness Magic, Take Over: Hollow Soul, and Shinigami Badge Magic. Those are the three types I've learn through out this week. Out of the three I have two spells that are forbidden to use" replied Kurosaki as he answer the other mages question.

"What your sword magic" questioned Erza he hadn't mention his sword magic.

"Getsuga Tensho isn't magic it was Zangetsu's ability. He took my spiritual pressure and released in a concentrated wave." Ichigo explained to the crimson haired woman. She didn't understand how it wasn't magic. "Its not magic cause I'm the only one who could use it" He continued. They eventually reached the local blade shop.

"Ah Erza, Good too see my favorite customer. I see you brought some a boyfriend?" The clerked joked when he saw the two mages enter the shop

"I just met her old man and I just join Fairy Tail this week" Growled Ichigo as they approached the counter.

"We're here looking for a sword that can withstand powerful sword magic" Erza commented to the owner. The man looking around to see if he had a sword. Eventually he went the back in search of a blade. The man came back with a Cleaver with a shoulder guard.

The Cleaver had straight to the top at then curved and left a protrusion and the back with an empty circle at the bottom. The blade and the blunt side where separated by a small indent the followed the blade up. On the blunt side it had six holes in a zigzag pattern. The hilt was wrapped in a white cloth with a ring at the butt of the hilt.

The shoulder guard was dark like the shadows the guard goes to the owners arm. Which had separate three plates to each the arm and the shoulder piece of armor? The gauntlet piece is fingerless and the pauldron has a blue circle at the top center of it.

"Are you sure it can withstand powerful sword magic" Ichigo questioned the store owner. He didn't want to pay for something and get ripped off.

"He has been an excellent source for magical sword, I will vouch for him personally" claimed Erza while she paid for the blade while Ichigo wasn't looking. "It you wish to do so then go ahead" she suggested. Ichigo grab the cleaver hilt and poured his magical power into the blade. The edge of the blade turned dark blue and the indent release a dark blue flame from it. Same color flames poured from the six holes in the blunt side and a darken azure chained formed between the ring and the hole at bottom blade. There was no cracking or breaking in the cleaver.

"Ok It works I'm sorry for doubting. So how much?" ask Kurosaki while the flames, glow, and the chain disappeared returning it back to normal.

"Erza already paid for it sir" replied the owner. Ichigo wasn't happy about the idea about someone paying for something.

"Damn Erza I was, where'd she go?" Kurosaki asked as he looked for the red haired mage only to see her outside waiting for him to come out. He exited the store with the cleaver and gauntlet. "Damn It Erza, I was going to pay for it. I'd prefer you let me handle my problems" Ichigo stated while he rested cleaver on his should.

"Consider it as payment for helping me with the task tomorrow" replied Erza as she walked down the street then stop and asked "Is there anything else you need help"

"Got an easier way for me to carry this stuff" Questioned Ichigo. He could carry this stuff it wasn't that big of a problem, but he would prefer an easier.

"If you want I can teach you about Exquip. We'll actually start practicing it when we come back" Erza stated. Ichigo followed as they walked back to the guild. Once there Erza taught Ichigo Exquip she didn't except him to learn in within a day.

* * *

**Magnolia Station (Next Day)**

* * *

The Magnolia Station was bustling with people. "Why do I need to team up with you?" snarled Natsu as he glared at the Ice mage. He blue feline companion wasn't around

"That's my line damn it? If she needs _Help_ I'm enough" Gray barked back at the dragon slayer mage. He still was dressed for the time. So a fight broke out between the two male mages as if it was a bar fight or they were fight of a girl.

"Why don't you go by yourself! I don't want to go with you" Shouted Natsu as he threw a punch at Gray,

Gray returns the punch with one of his own and replied "Fine don't come and get yourself murdered by Erza when we get back" The fight between the two was reeking havoc at the station. They knocked over various things even people.

"I don't know them" mumbled Lucy with her dog spirit Plue in her lap with Happy next to her. The blue cat was munching on a fish. Soon an orange haired man approached them dressed in a White short sleeve t-shirt with a Black vest.

"Damn it, why is it that when Erza's not around you two fight" Barked Ichigo as he approached the three mages. "Lucy we are you here?" Wondered the orange haired mage.

"Mira-san asked me to" replied Lucy she was glad Ichigo was going on the job too. It might make her task of controlling Gray and Natsu easier

* * *

**Flashback (Yesterday)**

* * *

"It true that it'd be great if those four formed a team, but the fact that they don't get along well worries me. Lucy could you tag and be a mediator. Even through Ichigo is going he still a bit of a hot head" Mira asked the blond mage. Lucy however wasn't to kin on the idea, but she went any way.

* * *

**Current Time**

* * *

"Sorry, Did I make you wait" Asked an approaching Erza will a large cart full of luggage. With her appearance Natsu and Gray began acting like best friends. Plus Natsu acted like Happy.

"So much Luggage" Lucy shouted upon the sight of Erza of luggage that she was bring with her on their trip. The Scarlet haired mage noticed the blond haired woman.

"Damn Gray, Natsu stop acting like morons. When Erza turns her back you two will fight again" shouted Kurosaki. He was sick of the two mages acting like total fools and he was hated Natsu acting like Happy. That information that the two would fight behind her back didn't make Erza happy. The two mage shook in fear of the armor mage learning what was really going on.

"They fight behind my back" Erza growled Ichigo nodded. She had no reason not to believe Ichigo. "I guess I'll have to watch them more careful" she commented. "And you are, I don't remember seeing you at the guild yesterday" She asked the blond woman.

" I'm Lucy, I just recently join with Ichigo" replied the blond woman. "Mirajane-san asked to go with you. Its nice to meet Erza-san"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Erza greeted the blond mage. "So your Lucy, the person who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger" stated the red haired mage. Lucy was shock by this false information.

"That's a load, Natsu beat two Mercs and a gorilla maid" Ichigo retorted to the false information. "But just because she didn't do that doesn't mean Lucy should be underestimated" He stated. Erza was surprised that the allegation was false. She still trust Ichigo defense of the female mage.

"Erza, I'll come with you on one condition" Natsu asked Gray try to stop his fiery counterpart.

"What is it" asked the armored mage she was curious about what the dragon mage wanted. Ichigo had a pretty good clue on what the pink haired fire mage wanted from the woman. He highly doubt it was to ask her out.

"When we get back I want you to fight me" Natsu replied. This was no surprised that Natsu wanted to fight Erza. Everyone else was shock by this condition.

"Hey don't be so hasty, you have a death wish" Gray whisper to Natsu trying to get him to rethink what he was saying.

"Think are different from the last time, I can beat you now" Natsu proclaimed with confidantes. His grin showed how excited he was and how sure he was.

"True you have improve, I feel somewhat at a disadvantage. But alright I accept you challenge" Erza answered Natsu challenge. "Ichigo I would like fight you in order to see your skill level. Do mind Ichigo" she asked Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged and replied "No skin off my nose, but I do want to also fight you in a match without magic" requested Kurosaki.

"Very well, A match with magic and one without magic" Erza smiled it had been a while since he just had a plain sword fight or hand to hand. It would be a good way to see if he had gotten rusty and to see Ichigo skills in those departments. "I do have one question Ichigo, Where is your sword and the armor that we got yesterday?" wondered the red haired mage. Ichigo summoned the blade and armor from a black flame. Erza was surprise he had learn exquip within just one day. "I'm surprised that you learn how to use exquip so quickly and just through and explanation.

"I'm a fast learner" Ichigo replied as he returned the items back into his pocket dimension in the same way he summoned them through black flames.

"YOSH, I'M FIRED UP" Shouted the fire breathing Natsu he was excited not only for his match against Erza, but a chance to see Ichigo full power in combat.

* * *

**Train**

* * *

Natsu was now motion sick and was complete out of it He face was blue. "Pathetic, after challenging Erza" Gray stated while he sat next to the sick mage with the blue cat in between them. He continued looking out the window watching the scenery go bye.

"Its gotta be hard to this all the time" Lucy commented watching the ill mage. While she sat next to Erza. Ichigo sat behind Lucy and like Gray was the landscape go by.

"Fine come sit next to me" Erza said. It seemed Erza wasn't indirectly telling Lucy to switch seats to move. The blond mage switch spots with Natsu. Ichigo was annoyed by what he saw outside his window. He had never seen yellow sheep with bows in there hair. He thought he'd seen nearly every but yellow sheep. He was broken from his daze by the sound of sharp blow.

"That should help put him at ease" Erza stated to the stunned mages across for her

"What was that" asked Ichigo from his seat. He looked over wear once sat to see a Natsu knocked out. "Erza what exactly are we doing" Kurosaki asked.

"We're going after a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald. They plan to use a type of magic called Lullaby for some purpose" Erza told the group of mages.

"Lullaby" both Happy and Gray remembered. They seemed to known something about this _Lullaby. _It also appeared that Lucy also knew something about it. The three explained their encounter with the dark guild and how they tried to eat Happy.

"So you've encounter Eisenwald already" Erza conclude after hearing their encounter with the dark guild.

"They did mention something about Lullaby" Gray replied to the Erza conclusion.

"They just sound like some type of underlings or dropouts" Ichigo stated. "They probably wouldn't now much about the plan any way" he guessed after thinking about it. "So no need to worry about it to much. So what do we know about this Lullaby Erza" He asked. Erza explained her account with the guild at a bar in Onibas. "So it was sealed, so its either extremely deadly or the cost of the magic is too much" Ichigo conclude

"However I foolish through I didn't recognized the name Erigor at the time. He is the ace of the guild" She informed the Ichigo and the rest. She continued her explanation "He only accepted assassination jobs. Which earned him the Alias Erigor the Shinigami" She was soon instructed by Ichigo laughter.

"Shinigami, Right if he doesn't where a black Kimono then his nothing but a damn poser" Ichigo laughed. The Idea of someone thinking there shinigami made him laugh. He'd show Erigor how a real shinigami was like.

"You've seen a actually Shinigami' Erza asked Ichigo no one in fairy tail that used souls in there magic had actually seen one.

"I guess you could say, I was actually considered a Substitute Shinigami. I highly doubt Erigor could even beat a lieutenant" Ichigo told the armored mage.

Erza continued her explanation "The council has outlawed assassination jobs, Eisenwald through decided the money was more important. Since they decided that they were guild out wizard guild league six years." She told and added "Despite this they remain active today"

"Maybe I should go home" Lucy worried as she began to sweat in fear along with Plue. While the rest sating stunned silence.

"Lucy, your making a lot of juice" Said the cross eyed Happy

"Its Sweat" Lucy replied as she continued to sweat

"I was reckless, if I had recognized Erigor's name early I could have crush the members of the guild at Onibas. She slammed her fist on the side of Natsu's face.

"Scary" Lucy shooked in terror of Erza idea of just crushing the guild.

'So their planning something with this Lullaby and you want to stop them because what ever their planning is obviously something bad" Gray theorized after hearing the scarlet haired woman story.

"I don't believe I can take on a whole guild by myself. That's why I asked for both of you for help." She stated/ "We're going to attack Eisenwald" Erza told her follow guild members.

"Sounds like I be breaking in the new sword" Ichigo grinned. He didn't expect his first job would be storming a Dark Guild.

"I shouldn't have come" Lucy worried she was afraid of what might happen.

A food cart came by the group of mages. "Would you like something to eat" the man asked. The got a box of sandwiches while Erza got a strawberry cake. Lucy again tried to get a discount with her body again.

:Damn It Lucy stop using you for a free discount" Ichigo shouted at the blond. Lucy only nodded while she shook in fear of the orange haired man. She knew he could be scary, but Ichigo to it to a new level.

"If you don't mind me asking what type of magic do use Erza-san" asked the blond mage. While Plue ate his carrot while he sat on Lucy's lap.

"I don't mind at all" Erza told the young blond mage ,while she ate her cake.

"Erza's magic pretty. When she uses it her enemies bleed a lot" Happy told the blond woman as he devoured his fish.

"I personally think gray's magic is beautiful" Erza gave her own opinion of Gray's Magic

"Really?" He wondered He put his fist on his open palm. Cold air pour from his fist when he open a from Ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol. "Ice magic" the small ice symbol float between him and Lucy.

"So that why you don't get along. Natsu's fire and your ice" Lucy realized why the two mages didn't get along.

"I've never thought about it like that" Erza stated while she continued eating her cake

"Does it matter" question Gray to him it didn't really matter, but he knew it was true.

"Yeah it does Gray" Ichigo replied to Gray while the ice mage tried to ignore the truth. The train came to its destination.

* * *

**Onibas Station**

* * *

"I wonder if the Eisenwald members are still in town" Gray asked as they got off the train.

"I don't know, but that what we're here to find out" Erza answered while he pulled her large cart of luggage of the train.

"They probably have left already. Where's Natsu by the way" Ichigo asked as they continued walking he didn't remember Natsu getting off with them. He heard the trains whistle blow. "I take we left on the train after Erza knocked him out" Ichigo said while he watched the train leave.

"I was so absorbed in the conversation that I forgot. I can't believe that forgot about him. His horrible at riding vehicles." Erza berated herself about forgetting Natsu on the train. "Its my fault could some please hit me"

"No Erza no here is going to hit you" Ichigo told the red haired mage. Lucy agreed with him on the matter of hitting Erza. "I'll go get him" Ichigo said before disappearing with a hiss.

* * *

**On the Train**

* * *

A man with black hair which was pulled up in the back dressed in a white jacket with a maroon under shirt and light blue pants approached the motion sick Natsu. "Fairy Tail You're a mage from a legitimate guild, I'm jealous" the white jacket man said. Upon sight of Natsu's Fairy Tail seal on his shoulder Natsu looked up wondering what the man was talking about. The man slammed his black shoe in Natsu's face. "Don't act so high and mighty because you're in an official guild. You want to know what you call you members of Fairy Tail. We call you Flies" The man chuckled.

Natsu got to his feet and wrapped his flames around his fists "Bastard" He was cut short by his own motion sickness. His body felt the motion of the train as it continued to go. Once his sickness took over caused his flames to disappear.

"You call that magic" the man once again chuckled. "Real magic" the man paused in the middle of his sentence. A seal appeared under his feet and his shadow flowed to the Dragon Slayer position. The shadow jumped up in the form three tendrils and punched Natsu knocking the dragon born on his rear. "Is used like that" he finished after seeing the shadow strike Natsu. The man didn't hear the hiss behind him,

"Ichigo" Natsu smiled after he was the orange hair mage appeared behind the shadow mage. The Shadow user turn to Ichigo only to get a clean punch in the cheek giving the man a good shiner and a fat lip. He also so sent back several inches. A flute like object with a skull on the top with a third eye. The train squalled to a stop caused Kurosaki to fall on his face. The reason for the abrupt stop was because Erza had pulled the emergency lever and Gray had stripped to his underwear.

"It stopped" Natsu mumbled after notice the train's abrupt stop. Ichigo growled he was pissed. "Ichigo what's that" Natsu asked his follow guild member. Ichigo looked at the flute and shrugged as he got his feet.

"You've seen it" The black hair man growled. Ichigo looked at the flute if this guy didn't want to see it. The object couldn't have been good news for anyone. Ichigo exquip his Cleaver causing to appear in a burst of black flames. He then charged it with magical energy.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO**" Ichigo roared and his swung the blade down releasing a wave of Black energy with a blue outline toward the attacker as it approached it cut the flute in two.

The man raised his arms in defense and shouted "Guard Shadow" causing several arms to raise up and make a barrier to protect himself. The train car exploded expelling the dark flames through the windows. The flames lingered in the car and the "Damn you" the man muttered

"This Emergency stop was a false alarm. We'll be leaving shortly" A intercom voice said. Natsu began to panic. Ichigo Deqiup the blade. Natsu grabbed his gear

"You'll both pay for messing with Eisenwald" The black haired. This guy was a member of the Dark Guild.

"So you're a member of Eisenwald, then I guess the broken flute was possible Lullaby. Suck to be you" Ichigo smirked. So the train began to move again causing the Dragon slayer to get motion sick again. Natsu was hoping to say his piece, Ichigo grabbed the sick dragon slayer and jumped out the window. They flew through the air and went to a moving vehicle with Gray riding on top of the car. "DAMN IT" Ichigo shouted as he and Natsu crashed into the Ice Mage. The car pulled to a stop

"Natsu, Ichigo are you both alright" Erza asked the three mages lying on the floor with bruises on their head.

"No, we're not" Ichigo groaned while he laid on the ground with the other two knocked out mages. The three eventually got to their feet. Natsu and Gray argue and Erza apologized for leaving Natsu behind. She grabbed both Ichigo and Natsu and slammed them both against her breasts plate.

"Ow that hurts Erza" Ichigo groaned he rubbed the soar spot. His old man attacks didn't hurt as much as being slammed against Erza's armor.

"We're not ok, some weird guy on the train on attacked" Natsu told Erza and the rest. "The guy was the one who dragged the guys who tried to eat Happy. He said he was with Eisenwald" Natsu concluded only to get slapped by Erza.

"You Fool, We're going after Eisenwald, Why did you let him go" Erza demanded. An answer from Natsu as he sat on his rear.

"I think I cut Lullaby in two, but I'm not sure" Ichigo told Erza he wasn't exactly sure it that flute was actually it or not. "Do we known anything else about other than its name" he asked while Erza berated Natsu for not listening to her. "Well I cut a flute with a skull on it and had three eyes"

"What's wrong Lucy" asked the blue cat asked. Lucy seemed to realized something after hearing Ichigo description of the flute that he had sliced. Erza had attached the wrist band around her around and backed up the car.

"I've heard about that flute, Lullaby, Cursed Song. Its was death magic" Lucy concluded after putting the piece of the puzzle together that were in her mind.

"Death magic, seriously" Ichigo growled he was glad he destroyed the flute.

"Yes there is cursed magic that kills anyone it used on" Erza confirmed while she sat in the drivers seat of the magical car.

"Lullaby is worse than that" Lucy informed while she approached the car.

* * *

**Kunugi Station**

* * *

Panic spread through the small station. People fled for their lives in fear of the Dark Guild Eisenwald "This Train now belongs Eisenwald" declared the Reaper Erigor as the guild took over the station. "Dump everything that includes luggage and the conductor. Defy us and die" the scythe wielding man ordered. The Black haired man came off the train car while the rest of the passengers fled in fear.

"Erigor" The black hair man announced his presence to the guild ace. He was afraid of the man retribution when the man saw the skull flute.

"Kageyama, I heard you were on this train. This wreak through. What happened" asked Erigor as he looked over the wreckage of the train car.

"I'm sorry Erigor, I can explain" The shadow mage apologized he held out the skull flute it was repairing itself after it got cut in half by the powerful wave of energy. "I broke the seal but I ran into a fly and another fly attacked. The fly that attack me also cut Lullaby" Kageyama tried to explain to the enraged scythe mage.

"Lullaby was a simple curse magic flute that was turned into a mass death cursing flute that kills all it hears by the great black wizard Zeref" Erigor snarled as he look at the damaged flute as it tried to repair itself "While Lullaby repairs itself lets deal with the flies" He barked.

* * *

**Team Natsu**

(Members Ichigo, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy)

* * *

The magical vehicle sped across the rocky terrain. Gray clung to the roof with all his strength. Erza drove the magical vehicle putting as much of her magical energy. Ichigo clung to the cars side door as the car drove through the rocks. Everyone one else sat in the car including the motion sick Natsu. The car bounces around. "Erza slow down" Gray shouted over the roar of the cars engine "this thing uses a lot of energy even for you" He shouted. Ichigo moved up to where Erza was while trying not to fall off the car. He quickly detached the Magic plug off of Erza and attached it to his own.

"Ichigo, What are you doing" Erza shouted while Ichigo attached the plug to his arm. She continues to drive to the magical car through the rock path.

"We can't be running on empty when we fight Eisenwald, so we're switching. Now just drive damn it" Ichigo yelled as Erza continued to Ichigo. He knew he didn't have much power, but he wasn't planning to let Erza knew that. Plus his magical energy didn't return easily it take some time for it to return. He also doubted that Lullaby would just die like that

* * *

There I wrote nearly 9,000 words again dang my head hurts

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think.

remember I'm bad with stupid Grammar, so stupid

Again I still want tell me if you see any mistakes or problems and please PM me if you do and I'll fix them as soon as possible.

P.S. still need Beta for this story and I'm still picky

I'm still drawing bodies females ones to be precise

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers.

Again My current poll is for my third story which I'll start once I get to chapter five of each story. So please vote and It be a week before I start chapter four cause my head hurts and I need a break (Sorry)

Also contact Psudocode Samurai if you want MA ratings back from what I understand we have at least Thousand people already signed up

* * *

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. I mainly having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

I also am trying to find a good translator so I can give the moves cooler names, I mean Getsuga Tensho sounds cooler than Moon Fang Heaven Piercer

P.S.S. I'm just talking about Japanese, but other languages as well. Plus I don't have much money so please recommend one that's free.


	4. Chap 003: Drifting Fairies

I'm writing each chapter by episode so the chapters may take a While longer to post

This is purely fan based and just for fun.

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992.

P.S. I'm not very good with Grammar and I HATE Grammar too!

Here's chapter 4 sorry for it being late its mainly due to relatives visiting and my family member giving me a headache

I've been design powers for myself if I lived in a anime

I've also be depressed lately so yeah sorry about it being late

P.S.S. Strawberry Ashikabi is next to be updated

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki former Substitute Shinigami who sacrifice his ability to protect those he cares about for the great good. Who has been sent to Fiore into order to attempt to regain his powers in this magical world. This world filled with magic which involved in nearly everything. Kurosaki plans to regain the power to protect his new friends. He plans to be become a Wizard and protect with all his soul. In order to do this he must learn about magic and he must find a person to teach him. He has now joined a guild that is bound together like a family. This guild has become his new home and will help create new legends, Ichigo Kurosaki, mage and now a member of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Previously on Fairy of Death**

* * *

Ichigo met Erza Scarlet after she came back from her mission. She asked Gray and Natsu for assistance on a job, and asked Kurosaki to join as well. Erza took Ichigo to a local sword shop and found a Cleaver that could withstand the power of Getsuga. Lucy was asked by Mira to go with the groups of mages to stop a dark guilds plot. After leaving the station the group realized they left The Fire Dragon Slayer on the train. Kurosaki went to retrieve the motion sick mage. Natsu so meet a member of the dark guild and so got into a fought with the dark mage. Ichigo soon interrupted the battle and cause the enemy to a flute. Kurosaki cut the flute with Getsuga only to find out that the flute was a mass murdering tool. Now the Mages are out to stop this black guild and can only hope that Ichigo destroyed the flute for good.

* * *

**Clover**

**Meeting Place of the Guild Master Conference**

* * *

"Macky your mages are filled with life and energy" stated the large bald man wear make up and hot pink thank top. He also wore purple and pink striped pants with angel wings. This man was Guild Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus Guild. Also this person is indeed a man. "I hear that one of your newer mages has really Dark and Black magical energy. However it resembles the night itself" Bob wondered. The rumor of a powerful mage had drifted from guild to guild the rumor was mainly about Ichigo and the fact that his energy resembled Zeref's

"Oh Ichigo, He just joined along with Lucy. Lucy has a great figure and she quiet attractive" stated the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Ichigo through He is quite the ladies man some members are placing bets on who he'll end up with" Makarov laughed

"Now's not the time to be laughing Makarov" said a man with a standard wizard hat and a studded collar plus sun glasses. The mage was holding a shishkebab that he was planning to eat. The man was Master Goldmine of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. "Their fill of energy alright, but they take it too far. One of these days they'll destroy a whole city and it's got the council on edge" remarked the Goldmine as he pointed the shishkebab at Makarov. "And with Ichigo it may make the council jumpy" The Rocker looking Guild Master stated to the small man.

"I would want to be jumped by Lucy" Makarov cheered with a mug half filled with booze while he sat on the white cloth table near Bob. The lecherous old man seemed to have filthy thoughts about the new blond hair mage.

"You know you shouldn't get involved with your own mages" Bob told the perverted old man.

"Master, Master A letter Mirajane-san" cried a small blue bird carrying a letter with a golden seal on it. The little bird flew across the room to the small old man and dropped the letter into the old man's hand.

"Thanks you" Makarov thanked the small blue bird the small told the man it wasn't a problem and flew off. The other guild masters gathered around the table where the man was at. Makarov drew a circle around the golden seal on the envelop, A magical seal appeared above the letter and with it appear an image of Fairy Tail's Bar Maid Mira.

"Master, I'm to that you made it to the conference safely" said the cheerful image of Mira.

"This is our poster girl, she a cutey ain't she" declared the perverted old man as he showed to the group that had gathered around the table. The other people cheered and whistled at the image of the female mage. Makarov was glad he decided against taking Ichigo with him for further training. If he had he'd like be attacked by the mage in his Badge's full form Substitute Shingami. Master Bob was surprised by how Mira had grown since the last time he saw her.

"Mirajane she's really mature" Remarked Master Goldmine It had been a while since His guild and Fairy Tail worked together since most of the female mage had a restraining order against Bacchus.

"Something wonderful happened while you were away" The holographic Mira informed the Guilds Master. Makarov was curious about what happened while he was gone, but he wasn't prepared for the news she had for him. "You'd never believe it Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Ichigo have all formed a team" The old man was stunned by the news that Mira had just gave him. "They may the strongest team in Fairy Tail! I thought I'd send you a letter to tell you" Mira told the elderly man as letter ended. Makarov was speechless by this information Erza, Natsu, and Gray could easily destroy half a town, but Ichigo they might just destroyed a city with all four of them together.

"Its looks like our worst Nightmare has come true" Goldmine groaned after seeing Makarov in his current state and knowing the destructive capabilities of three of the four mages that Mira had mentioned. Ichigo was still a mystery to the world, but his magical energy still had the Council on edge.

"Those four are a dangerous enough on their own, but all together dear Mavis I can't even imagine the damage that they could cause altogether, the conference ends today so I can be back by tomorrow. So please don't let anything happened before I get back, I beg of you please" Makarov cried in his mind as possibilities of what could happened flowed through his mind.

* * *

**Kunugi Station**

* * *

A crowd had gathered around the station's Terminal. Guards dressed in Blue and Yellow vertical stripes with shields and spears guarded the Terminal. "Some guys took over the Train" Said a man from the crowd that had gathered around. "I know who they are, their members of the Dark guild that's around here" Another man stated. On the cliff wall behind the terminal was the magic vehicle with Kurosaki at the wheel with the rest of the guild in the back of the vehicle.

"I understand Carriages and Boats, but a train" Lucy wondered while she watched the scene from the window of the back of the Magical Carriage.

"Aye! It wouldn't be very helpful since they can only follow the tracks that are laid out" Replied Happy from while the cat looked out the other window while he saw the same scene that the blond mage was seeing. Ichigo was short on breath and magical energy the Plug was sucking out his magical energy.

"They are fast through" Erza remarked after Lucy and Happy had mentioned the two negative points. It was true that other vehicles were better choices, but trains were still pretty fast compared to other ways of transportation. Natsu was knocked out by Erza while Ichigo drove the Magic Mobile.

"If they took a train so guys from Eisenwald must be in a rush" Gray guessed after taking in what Erza had just said. Lucy remarked about him missing his clothes again, Gray didn't really care.

"They may be fast, but since they can only follow the road their built on it's an effective why to block a path" Ichigo wondered while he looked at the guards that were in the area. "Also Gray puts some clothes on " Ichigo growled at Gray "If you don't puts some clothes on, I'll come back there and beat the crap out of you". Gray redressed himself as quickly as he could.

"The Army's has taken action, It's only a matter of time till there caught" The Blond mage guessed while she looked through out her window of the mobile.

"Lets hope they went back to their guild after I cut the flute in half and went back to come up with a new plan" Ichigo guessed. He put the vehicle in back in to drive and drove away from the scene at Kunugi.

* * *

**Train under Eisenwalds Control**

* * *

The Train sped down the tracks inside the train held the Members of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. The Current leader of this dark team was Erigor aka The Reaper Erigor. Once of the chair was slash apart by the reaper him after hearing the news from Kagayama about him being laughed at by a orange haired man and that the man had cut the flute in two. The flute was also slowing repairing itself. The members that where in the same car with Erigor moved away from the reaper's attack that was aimed at the shadow mage for his weakness. "You let a Fly see the flute and let the fly cut it in half while mocking me. You also let them get Kagayama" Erigor demanded with his scythe rested on his shoulder. He looked down at the frightened mage below him.

"He attacked me from behind and used a powerful sword spell to cut the Lullaby and he doesn't know anything about our plan" The Shadow Mage stuttered as he explain his excuse for the flutes damage to the white haired reaper. Erigor didn't care about his excuse and planted his weapon in the trains wooden floor.

"We need to be absolutely curtain" Erigor stated while he planted his weapon into the floor boards. The rest of the member watched the scene that was playing out in front of them. "I'm putting the plan into action" Erigor told the members of guild.

"Oshibana Station is the place Erigor-sama" The shadow mage told the Reaper that location for Erigor plan to take action at. Oshibana was the next stop for the train that the Dark Guild had hijacked.

The Reaper smirked with the flute in his hand with it still repairing itself. "There are some forests that the flies shouldn't buzz in" Erigor smirked while he held the Murdering flute in his hand. "Go tear off the wings off the flies" He ordered the other members of the Eisenwald guild. The members cheered at the idea of crushing some Fairy Tail mages.

* * *

**Oshibana**

* * *

Ichigo made a sharp turn with the Magical vehicle while almost running over several people. With Gray hanging onto the roof of the car. "Ichigo you're going too fast, you're overloading the SE Plug" Gray shouted to Ichigo over the roar of the engine of the machine as it drove down the streets.

"A bunch of people of will die if they hear the sound of that damn flute if it's still working" Ichigo shouted back at Gray. He still wasn't sure if the Flute would still be able to play or not and Ichigo didn't want to risk it. The plug continued to suck out the energy for Ichigo. He was feeling tried and groggy after have the plug drain him of energy.

"You don't have a lot of energy, what if we need you to help fight" Gray yelled back his replied back to Ichigo while he drove. Ichigo didn't have a lot of energy he had great amount of energy but not an Immense amount like Erza does.

"I still have my badge Gray, I can easily siphon some energy from it" Ichigo yelled to Gray. " Plus I can still fight even without Magic and you still got Erza and you, Natsu plus Lucy" He shouted as he continued to drive through the streets. While he drove he could hear Lucy and Happy talking about something all he could hear was something about Lucy being Nauseating.

"Natsu stop, your going to fall" Lucy said as she grabbed the Dragon Slayer while he dangled out the window. Natsu asked her to let him fall out the window. Ichigo turned the stick sharply to the side causing the vehicle to lift up and ride on two of the side wheels everyone to fall to the sides. Erza held on to her seat she wasn't excepting Ichigo to do that to get Natsu back into the car, Gray feet scrapped against the road. Natsu to fell back into the machine preventing his window escape from the car.

"Close that damn window and I don't want idiot trying to kill himself" Ichigo yelled while he got the vehicle back onto all of its wheels. Lucy rolled up the windows to stop Natsu from trying to escape. "Damn it looks like they're here already" Ichigo growled as he saw the smoke on the horizon.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

"Please leave, this the station due to the derailment of the train" The Station worker said over the megaphone to the crowd that had gather at the station. Several of people in crowd talked about the derailment and that some people had taken over the station. "Please leave" The man told the crowd once again.

"What's the situation inside" Erza asked the man who had told the crowd to told leave the area. The man who held the megaphone asked her who she was only to get head butted for not answer quickly enough. This continued from worker to worker.

"It looks like she has no use for people who don't answer quickly" Lucy wondered while held the dragon slayer up from his motion sickened state onto his feet.

"It looks like your finally understand Erza" Gray replied to the female mages unserious while he stood in just in his boxars.

"Gray, puts some clothes on now" Ichigo order, Gray quickly redressed himself again after hearing Ichigo tone in his voice. Ichigo was hunched over with his hands on his knees. He was low on magical energy after driving the Magic Mobile all the way here from when he switched places with Erza.

"Eisenwald is inside right, Lets go" Erza ordered after receiving the information she had been head butting people for.

"You mean I gotta take care of this" Lucy groaned while she held up the Dragon Child. She wonder if she'd have to lung the man around this was confirmed his by telling her yes she would by a simple aye.

The Fairy Tail mages ran down the halls of the station. "A small army went in earlier, but they haven't returned yet. Their probably fighting Eisenwald right now" Erza told the rest of the team as they continued to run down the halls of the station. The group soon came to a staircase littered with the army guards bodies and their broken gear. Lucy was taken back by the massacre before her eyes

"Looks like they didn't stand much of a chance" Ichigo mentioned as he looked at the fallen guards. He wasn't sure if they were dead or just knocked out. He hoped they were just out and not dead.

"They were up against an entire guild" Erza stated as she looked at the mess before her. While the group ascended the staircase

"So they didn't stand much of a chance" Ichigo guessed from the bodies that were gathered around the staircase while they climbed the stairs. The team walked the halls that were also littered with the bodies of the armies guards. They eventually reached a large room a strange giggle filled the ears of the Fairy Tail team.

"So you did come Fairy Tail Flies" laughed the Reaper Erigor. The Eisenwald guild was gather inside the large room. They seemed to be waiting for the Fairy Tail team.

"There so many" Lucy worried after seeing the large group of men gather in the stations main area. The Dark Guild seemed to consist of all men and no woman.

"I take it that the Scythe wielding Bastard is Erigor, Erza" Ichigo asked the armored mage. The chuckle for the shirtless white haired man holding the scythe. "He doesn't look like a Shinigami at least the ones I know" Ichigo stated as he watched the man. Lucy was trying to wake Natsu up, only to find out that she was consider a vehicle.

"Damn Flies, because you Erigor is mad at me" Kagayama the shadow mage said angrily at the group of the mages that had just entered the main area. Natsu recognized the voice and came to his senses from his motion sickness.

"Cry me damn river" Ichigo growled at the shadow user he really didn't care if he got him in trouble with his boss. "Plus your boss is a horrible poser for a Shinigami" Ichigo chuckled under his breath He could tell he pissed Erigor off.

"What do you plan to do with Lullaby" Erza asked the Dark Guilds Ace. Despite the flute being damage if not broken.

"You mean don't know" Erigor mocked Erza's question about there purpose for the flute of death. He laughed as a gust of wind moved him high into the air. "What do Train Stations" He questioned the Fairy Tail members while he stood in the air.

"If you were going broadcast it, you'd probably done it by now" Ichigo guessed he knew he had hit the flute with Getsuga so it would be heavily damage if not destroyed. Erigor land on a pole with several speakers on it.

"Your not a stupid as you look fly" Erigor Laughed at Ichigo. Erigor was trying to provoke Ichigo into attacking him. "You must be the one that cut Lullaby and mock my title as Shinigami" The Dark Ace surmised as he looked down from the speaker pole at Ichigo.

"Ah, I don't think there's a real Shinigami here in this world. Plus if you were a Shinigami I'd guess you'd been in the Eleventh Division and if that were true, I'd be running right knowing Kenpachi would be wanting to start a fight with me" Ichigo told the wind using Mage.

"You should running right Fly" Erigor laughed at Ichigo. He knew the Lullaby had almost repaired itself it would probably take a little while longer. He just need these annoying flies out of his away.

"I don't plan on running Erigor, but when I leave here, It will be after I strip you of your title as Shinigami." Ichigo told Erigor as the wind mage stood on the speaker pole. Erza was surprised that Ichigo would make such a claim. She guessed it had to do with him actually being a substitute Shinigami.

"Once Lullaby fully repairs itself, we'll broadcast over the speakers and will be heard by any nosy one onlookers. If I raise the volume it might effect the whole city" Erigor laughed. "It will be a cleansing of fools that keep their lively hood by flaunting their rights and are ignorant of those who had theirs taken away. it's a sin to be oblivious in this unfair world. There for the shinigami" Erigor stopped his speech when he saw Ichigo disappear for sight. He left something touch his back. Erigor flew back a turned to see Ichigo standing in the air with him. "So you're a Wind mage ah Fly" The dark ace guessed.

"No I use Darkness Magic, I'm standing on the Shadows under my feet. While your floating in the air" Ichigo told Erigor as the two stood in the air. Ichigo disappeared again as several fists of shadows missed Ichigo. He appeared next to Erza and the others, Erza noticed several tiny pieces of chain attached to the plan of his hand.

"Damn fly" Kagayama shouted as several more fists appeared from his shadows. Just as the fist came close to hitting Ichigo the fist were destroyed by Natsu's flames. "Bastard" The shadow mage growled while small fragments of shadow rain down.

"I recognized that voice" Natsu grinned as he looked at Kagayama. He had made a nice recovery at least that's what Lucy told him. "Oh look at all these people" Natsu smiled as he saw the whole Eisenwald guild in front of him and the rest of the Fairy Tail team.

"As soon as Lullaby repairs itself We'll be able to get our revenge" Erigor thought as he looked down from his spot in the air.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail, prepare your self" Lucy told the Dark Guild in confidences. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the idea especially with Gray and Natsu trying to kill each.

"I leave the rest to you, teach them the terror of a Dark Guild" Erigor ordered the Dark Guild just as he disappeared in a gust of wind. Fleeing not to run way but to buy time for something he had planned.

"Natsu, Gray both of you go after Erigor. If you two work together not even Erigor can defeat you" Erza ordered while the two mages fought behind her back. "Are your Listening" She yelled at the fighting mages. They turned into their Happy act and ran after Erigor.

"They ran after Erigor" One the Eisenwald members stated as the dark guild watched the Gray and Natsu ran off to find Erigor.

"I'm on it" A man dressed like a black & yellow stripes shouted. He launched several gray ribbons toward a rail., the ribbons wrapped around the railing and pull himself up to it. I, The great Rayule will take them down" Rayule told the other Eisenwald members.

"I'm coming too, That bastard has to pay" Kagayama stated while a brown seal appeared underneath him. He soon sank into his vary own shadow as he went after the mages.

"We'll go after them, after were done here" Erza told Ichigo and Lucy.

"Two girls and a single man against all of them" Lucy worried as she looked at the odds of them against the rest of the Eisenwald guild.

"Why don't you two go ahead, I don't think I'll have too much trouble dealing with these guys" Ichigo told Erza and Lucy. Erza was surprised she didn't she could take an entire guild, but from what she saw in Ichigo's eyes was that he knew he could take all of them.

"No we'll assist you, you powered the vehicle all the way here so your probably very low on magical energy" Erza told Ichigo. He knew she was right he was low right. He wasn't able to fire one Getsuga right now. He still could fight of most of Eisenwald right, but he had to keep Hell's Chains active so he could find Erigor.

"What could two girls and one guy do" One of the Eisenwald members mocked the Ichigo, Erza and Lucy.

"We'll be plucking out your wings you lousy flies" A man with whiskers laughed while he readied his hand for the up coming fight.

"Being cute has its Disadvantages too" Lucy whined while she used her arm to push up her breasts. Ichigo flicked her ear to bring the blond mage back to earth.

Erza stuck her armored hand out "Scum" Erza threatened as a reddish magic seal appeared. A light spun in the air before it turned into a long sword. Erza caught the blade in her hand with the blade at the floor. Lucy saw that both Erza and Ichigo both a magic swords.

"Mouse face bastard, threaten my friends like that again and you may see a real reaper" Ichigo growled as he drew a sword from a mass of dark flames. He rested the large cleaver of his shoulder.

A large of group men charge toward Ichigo and Erza with swords of their own. "Two sword fighter are nothing special, We a ton of magic swords men on our side" A Eisenwald men shouted as the group of swordsmen charged toward the two mages. The group of mages closed in on Ichigo and Erza,. Both of them cut the group of mages in with a single slash each breaking the Eisenwald swordsmen's blades and sending them flying with a nasty gash. Ichigo and Erza charged into the crowd yelling. The two warm colored haired mages again sent the group Dark mages flying with a simple slash. Ichigo's swordsmen skills hadn't gotten rusty since his victory of Aizen. Erza saw his skill was equal of her own, she knew that their fights against each other might go either way. She knew she'd fight Ichigo first her fight with Natsu would come last. Several Eisenwald mages fire a yellow blast like a cero at the two mages. Ichigo saw the blast coming. He could block the attacks with his sword, but he wanted to try something. Ichigo pulled out his badge and aimed it toward the blasts the attacks were absorbed into the badge. Ichigo soon fired blast back the mages except the color of them changed from yellow to blue. Erza changed her blade into a spear and swung at the Eisenwald mages again sending them flying. Ichigo ducked under the spear as she swung again.

Ichigo created Zangetsu guard from his badge and launched several disks at the dark guild. The disks destroyed the mages weapons and knocked them out as well. The badge never used Ichigo's magical power, but instead used the energy stored within it. The magical power store inside the pass could last for a year into just in its guard shaped form.

Erza again changed weapons from the spear to a pair of short swords with two swift slashes sent Eisenwald members flying in the air with the fragments of their weapons

"Now Twin Swords" said A large man with green hair as he watched Ichigo and Erza Massacre the whole Eisenwald Guild.

"That Woman can Exquip fast" The Whisker man stated as he also watch the butchery of the dark guild before his eyes.

"Exquip is like your Celestial magic, You can summon weapons that are stored in pocket of space. Switch between them is call Exquipping. It also appears that how the weapon appears is based on the users magic. Erza's weapons are summons in a flash of light while Ichigo's after in flames of darkness" Happy explained to the blond mage. The blond mage was amazed by this information. "But Erza;s amazingness is just starting" The blue cat stated. the large man recognized Erza's name.

"All right, I'll kick some butt too" Lucy said as she reach for her keys

"Ah, but the writer hates trying to find the right Said words for when a characters speaking" Happy whined

Lucy grabbed a key with a crab design on it from her group of keys "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer" Lucy cried out while a door bell rang as she turned the key. A man with a blue striped dress shirt appeared with crab legs on his back and a pair of scissor in both hands.

"Another fight, Shrimp" The crab man asked Lucy. She told him to take them out in style. The men charged Lucy and her spirit. The spirit attack the group of mage and not only cutting their weapons to pieces, but cutting there hair too.

"My weapon, My hair" The mages complained "We look like" The mages whined, but they could even finished what they looked like.

"Kappa" Lucy beat them to the punch on what their hairstyle looked like. The Eisenwald mages were crush under the word Kappa.

"Nice Cut, Shrimp" Cancer remarked after seeing his work and its effect.

"Nice job" Erza complemented after seeing Lucy's Spirit deal with the Dark Guild members

"Told you not to underestimate her" Ichigo shouted then head butted an Dark Mages then punching another in the face.

"Thank you both" Lucy thank Erza and Ichigo for the complements. "My likeability has gone up" Lucy cheered to herself. Happy realized that's what she was really after.

"However the Shrimp line ender bugs me" Erza stated as she began to gets sidetracked "Shrimp doesn't work try something like snip" She commented.

"What Trim or cut" Ichigo shouted as he held a Eisenwald mage in a chokehold. While he got sidetracked as well. He wasn't really worried about the current fight. He bet Ganju could take these guys out easily.

"Trim would also work" The armored mage shouted back to Ichigo. Lucy was shocked by the disapproval of the shrimp line ender. While Cancer was unsure about saying Snip or Trim at the end of his sentences. Ichigo appeared next to Erza and Lucy with a hiss from his Shadow Walker spell. He was also completely out of energy, he'd need a break an soon. Erza looked over at Ichigo and saw his tried state "With that said, There are still so many, Ichigo lets take them out all at once" Erza informed Ichigo. A white substance drip from his left eye .Half of a mask formed from the substance on his face with red stripes going outwards from the center of the mask. Erza was engulfed in s bright light as she requipped her armored changing to a silver armor with a set of steel wings on her back. Her breastplate change to a breastplate that showed a descent amount of cleavage and exposing her stomach with a steel flower in the center of the breasts plate. Her blue skirt change to a long white skirt with metal feather plates around it. She wore a tiara with wings on her head. All of Eisenwald was drooling over Erza changing her armor. Even Lucy was amazed by the scarlet mages change.

"Most swordsmen just fight while requipping, Erza changes armor she increases her abilities. That's Erza magic it called The Knight" Happy explained Erza's magic while she requipped her armor. Happy then explain what Mira told the blue cat about Ichigo Magic "Ichigo's magic consists of his knowledge from previous battles he fought before he lost his powers and his affinity to darkness. Hollow Soul Take Over lets his hollows powers take over while he controls the basic Instincts of the Hollow Soul form" Happy explained to Lucy. The Blond hadn't been paying attention, but when the blond turn to see Ichigo see was scared by the demonic mask that he wore on his face and the beastly growling he made. "But That's just what's Mira told me" Happy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw. Only Makarov and Mira knew Ichigo's all magical abilities.

Erza summoned eight more blade that formed a circle behind as she floated in the air. "Dance, My Blades" Erza commanded the blades behind her began to spin. The large green haired man remember who Erza was. "Circle Sword" She finished cause the ring blades to attack the rest of the Eisenwald guild to be blown away leaving only the whiskered man and the large green haired man standing alone.

"She wiped out the rest of them with single blow" Lucy worried as she saw the aftermath of Erza's attack.

"Damn, your dealing with me now" The Whiskered man shouted as he charged at Erza with his fists wrapped in light. The large man tried to warn his teammate before it was to late. The whiskered man was slammed into the ground by Ichigo with his partial hollow mask on. Erza changed back into her standard armor while Ichigo's mask broke apart.

" I could fall for both of them" Lucy praised after Erza and Ichigo final attack on the Dark Guild. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her comments while he brushed the fragments of the mask from his hair. The large man ran away in fear of the two titan mages

"He might be going to Erigor, Follow him" Erza asked the blond mage. The blond ask why she had to do it. " Please" Erza demanded only to send the blond running away to go look for the large man. Erza looked over to see Ichigo sleeping on the ground with the bodies of the Eisenwald guild. Erza grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder and lifted Ichigo to his feet. His head turned to the side and rested on her should guard. "He really did over do it with the Magic Mobile, The rest is up to them" Erza commented to herself and the sleeping Ichigo.

* * *

**With Gray and Natsu**

* * *

Natsu and Gray ran down a hall at the station is search of Erigor "Work together, Impossible" Gray groaned while he ran down the hall with Natsu and while with still having his clothes on.

"You can't Ice and Fire together, there's no way" Natsu snapped while he kept up with Gray as they ran down the hall of the Station.

"Erza is too selfish" Gray ranted angrily about Erza telling them what while he ran down the down hall.

'Ichigo just bosses us around cause his stronger than us" Natsu barked at Gray about Ichigo telling him what do to.

"I can fight Erigor by myself" The ice and fire mages shouted as they stopped in the hall way. "Don't copy me" The mages argued with each other after hearing them in sync. They turned to see that the hall branch off. One path when to the old line while the other went to the new one.

"Which way" Natsu asked Gray as he saw the paths laid before him and Gray.

"We'll split up" Gray replied the two mages pick which path they'd take. Gray pick the path for the new line while Natsu went toward the old one. "Natsu, We're dealing with a Idiot that wants to use some Dangerous magic. If you find him, beat him senseless" Gray asked Natsu before they both set off on their paths.

'That's not all his also an Idiot, who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'll burn him to a crisp" Natsu replied to the Ice mage. The two realized that the were agree and turned their backs to each other. Gray told Natsu not to die, but made sure Natsu didn't hear it. Gray ran down the hall he had picked. Once he saw a speaker in the hall he figured if they were going to broadcast it they'd need to be at the broadcast studio. He went to the Studio and Sparta booted the door in.

"No one here, So does that mean that broadcasting Lullaby isn't their Goal" Gray wondered as he entered the Studio Room after seeing neither Erigor or Lullaby. Behind him Rayule descended from the ceiling like a creepy spider. Rayule attack Gray with his gray ribbon like weapons. Gray jumped out of the area of the steel ribbons.

"Your Hunches are right, You going be a threat to our plan" Rayule mocked as he hung from the ceiling. On his other hand the ribbons on his hands dance with a life of their own.

"Looks like there more to this" Gray stated as he face his Egyptian dressed opponents and his magic Urumi weapon. Gray dodged the Urumi blades that flew through the air.

"You can't escape my Urumi swords, fly" Rayule shouted as the flexible blades flew through the air and attacked Gray from both sides. Just as the blades began to close in Gray place his fist in the palm of his hand and generated a mass of cool air.

"Ice Make: Shield" Gray shouted as a he swung his arms to the side of him creating a wall of ice with a flower like appearance. The ice shield blocked the Urumi blades

Deflected them away. Rayule realized that Gray used ice magic. Gray prepared for his counter attack. "Ice Make: Knuckle" Gray launched several small shards of Ice at the Eisenwald member. Once the small pieces of ice landed a ice sculpture of several fists popped out of the group and uppercuted the dark mage and sent him through a solid wall. Gray questioned Rayule about Eisenwalds plan "You were never planning on broadcasting Lullaby over the stations speaker"

Rayule laughed to himself and relieved "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be activated now" Gray didn't understand what the dark mage trying to explained. "A its wind barrier to keep you flied in" The dark mage laughed

Gray slammed the Eisenwald member against the wall an began his interrogation "I hate it when things going confusing, explain damn it" Gray demanded as he held the mage against the station wall.

"We simply made a cage to hold you files. We only took over the station to block traffic to the final stop Clover" Rayule explain their plan. The mage was sure that the plan was at the point where it couldn't fail. "Clover is passed a large gorge and this station is the only way in and out, unless you can fly like Erigor" He explained, Rayule had forgotten that Ichigo could easily chase after the wind ace. Gray understood that's where Erigor was really planning to play the flute. "What's in Clover, try and remember" Rayule persuaded Gray to try and remind the Ice Mage what was at Clover. While he remind Gray what was at Clover, his Urumi snaked into position for an attack. Gray remembered that the Guild Master's meeting was at Clover. "Your Open" Rayule striked while Gray's guard was down. "Looks like you figured it out, but its too late for you to do anything" he mocked Gray as he attacked again while Gray blocked with his arms.

"You've got some balls going after some powerful old wizards" Gray told the Eisenwald member with his arms in a defensive cross guard.

"Having a bunch old men listen to flute is simple. Erigor will succeed, he can't fail now" Rayule taunted. He attacked once again this time binding Gray with his Urumi. "You flies are now stuck in this station. Theresa no way you can stop him now" the Eisenwald mage boasted about the guild victory. "We'll have your revenge on all those who oppressed us and they'll vanish for good" he continued to gloat.

Gray began expelling Ice Magical energy which frozen the Urumi that bound him. The ice climbed up the flexible blade. Gray broke the frozen bindings "We will stop" Gray assured the dark mage. The Ice slow climbed up Rayule's body from his legs. He walked toward the freezing mage. "We'll also make you regret trying to take down our Master's. Even if they are old men, their like parents to us" Gray snapped he placed his hand of the Urumi user's face. He froze the dark mage and turned him into a popsicle. Gray walked out of the hole that he had made. "I'll show that their a guild more terrifying than any dark guild" he stated as he walked through the hole in the wall.

* * *

**During Gray battle with Rayule**

* * *

A large crowd of people were gathered around the station wondering what was going on The squeal of the a megaphone filled the air. Erza walked out onto the stations balcony of the station with a megaphone in hand. Erza hand left Ichigo a room so he could rest. "If you wish to life then leave at once. The station has been taken over of by a dark guild. They tend to use a spell that will kill everyone. Run as far away as you can" Erza's orders boomed through the megaphone to the crowd below. The mass of people began to flee in a mass panic

"You, why start you start a panic like that" A conductor with an x bandage on his head ask Erza about her reasons for causing a mass panic. This man was one of the people Erza had head butted for information.

"Its better than having them die, You should also leave immediately as well" Erza told the Conductor. The Conductor and his companions left the balcony to leave the area as well. She watched the large crowd of people shrink as they got farther and farther away. "Now that's no one's around listen to Lullaby. What with Erigor's next move be" The Scarlet haired mage wondered. She turn to she a cyclone of wind surrounding the station. "The station is surrounded by wind" Erza gasped in surprise of the winds that circled the station. The Reaper Erigor floated behind the female mage. Erza turned around after hearing the Reaper's chuckle. "Erigor" She shouted after she saw the mage floating in air.

"I've always wanted to fight you at least once, queen. Too bad I don't have time to play with you" Erigor grinned. He stuck his hand with his palm aimed at Erza. He created a gust of wind and pushed Erza inside the wall of wind. "Erigor" Erza shouted, she then charged toward the wind in an attempted to escape only to be blast back after it scraped against her gauntlet.

"Forgot it, This wall is one way what. Try to leave and it will rip you apart" Te wind mage informed Erza about his magic wind wall. She had already learned that it was a one way door. One Erigor back were small bits of black chains attached to his back where Ichigo's hand had been at.

"What's the meaning of this" Erza demanded while she held her wounded arm.

"You flies have waste too much of our time. Tell that Carrot top brat that I'll be keeping my title" Erigor laughed as he left

"Wait, Damn Erigor where are you going. If your target wasn't the station then" Erza asked herself.

Natsu ran down the hall with a shadow following close behind the dragon slayer. Lucy was still looking for the large man with Happy. Lucy was afraid what Erza might do to her if she failed to find the large man. Ichigo should under the balcony and watched Erigor fly away. He looked at his hand where small chain fragments on his palm. The same fragments that where on Erigor's back. "If you want revenge then going after the people that you want revenge against" Ichigo smiled he was right Erigor's real target was the Guild Master.

* * *

There I wrote a lot of words again dang my head hurts

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think.

I have a few question for you all please answer through review or PM

Question one, if Ichigo had a fetish what do you think it would be

Question two, I heard from people I should just do one story at a time. What do you the readers think

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers.

I've added more Stories to the polls for my third story, so far The Heaven and The Moon Slayer is in the lead, but that can change.

P.S. If you wish to change your vote then tell me kay.

P.S.S I voted for Birdy the Bleach, What I can vote too.

* * *

I'm working on hands. Still working on bodies but I'm getting a hang on it.

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. I'm still having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

P.S.S. Hopeful by Valentines Days I will have the confidence to draw a crossover pairing

My top five Crossover pairing with Ichigo is

1 Birdy Cephon Altera & Ichigo Kurosaki

2 Rika Noyamano & Ichigo Kurosaki

3 Erza Scarlet & Ichigo Kurosaki

4 Maya Natsume & Ichigo Kurosaki

5 Seras Victoria & Ichigo Kurosaki

Yes I'm an Ichigo fan its on my profile

* * *

The reason the badge absorb the magic blasts was cause the Badge absorbs Ichigo power and combined with Exquip it can absorb magic kinda like Ōko Yushima's Sumitsukigasa

* * *

Also contact Psudocode Samurai if you want MA ratings back from what I understand we have at least Thousand people already signed up

I'm still looking for ta good translator so I can give the moves cooler names, I mean Getsuga Tensho sounds cooler than Moon Fang Heaven Piercer

P.S. I'm just talking about Japanese, but other languages as well. Plus I don't have much money so please recommend one that's free


	5. Chap 004: Shinigami vs Shingami

This Chapter was brought to you by Mouse pads, Fairy Tail mouse pads to be exact.

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992. Through he is thinking about making some changes to the story. Which is cool so still read the chapters his post through.

Plus I found an artist in one of my books I found four artists who help me regain my confidence in drawing with just pictures. Now I gotta fix the problem with laziness

Oh yeah WARNING, Swearing & Cursing, I enjoy Swearing why Psst I don't know

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki former Substitute Shinigami who sacrifice his ability to protect those he cares about for the great good. Who has been sent to Fiore into order to attempt to regain his powers in this magical world. This world filled with magic which involved in nearly everything. Kurosaki plans to regain the power to protect his new friends. He plans to be become a Wizard and protect with all his soul. In order to do this he must learn about magic and he must find a person to teach him. He has now joined a guild that is bound together like a family. This guild has become his new home and will help create new legends, Ichigo Kurosaki, mage and now a member of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Previously on Fairy of Death**

* * *

After reaching the city of Oshibana, Ichigo and the rest of Team Natsu found the Station under the control of Eisenwald. The team changed in to team the Dark Guild, Erigor the Dark Guild's Ace revealed his plan to use the Stations speakers to broadcast the Flute's tune. After Erigor fled the scene leaving the Dark Guild to deal with the members of Fairy Tail, Ichigo & Erza quickly crushed the Dark Guild swiftly. While the two swordsmen dealt with Dark Guild Gray & Natsu went in search of the Wind Mage. Gray looked in the broadcast only to battle with Rayule and learned the Dark Guild's real target was the Guild Masters at the near by town of Clover. The Ice Mage froze the Eisenwald member and went in Search of Erza and Kurosaki. Erza warned the Citizens about Erigor's False Plan only to find the Station Surround by a wall of wind. After being pushed into the Wall Erza is now trap with the rest of the Fairy Tail team. However Ichigo figured out Erigor's ruse and is now hunting the Wind Mage down., While Natsu is being hunted by a Dark Shadow.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

The central gathering room was decorated with small bits of rubble and cut marks from Erza's and Ichigo's battle with the Eisenwald guild. The members of the defeated were tied up in small groups. Erza was interrogating the mouse faced mage, it's impossible, we can't undo the Magic wall so forgot it" The whiskered man groaned while the Scarlet mage held him by his shirt.

"ERZA" Gray voiced call out from above. Erza looked up to the upper level to see the Ice mage on the second floor of the Station.

"Gray, Isn't Natsu with you" Erza asked Gray. She didn't see the pink hair hot head with him. She was still unaware of Ichigo disappearance.

"We split up, But never mind that" Gray shouted his answer for the missing Dragon Slayer. "Eisenwald's real target is in the next town" He informed her as he point in the direction of the next town. "Gramps and the others at the conference, they plan to play lullaby there" Gray stated.

"Is that right" Erza ask the rat mage threatenly. Erza with emitting a dark violet aura the Eisenwald mage shrieked in fear of the armored woman. "However the station is surrounded by a magic wall of wind" she stated knowing that they couldn't leave until the spell was undone.

"I saw it, try and force your way out and it'll rip you apart" Gray stated after he jumped down to the first floor.

"I've already tried" Erza told Gray as she held her injured arm that had been wounded by the magic wind.

"Erza, your arm" Gray noticed her injury from the Magic Wall after he attempt to break through the wall.

"It's nothing, but as we speak Erigor is getting closer to the Masters" Erza worried about how close Erigor was getting to the town of Clover. "There is someone in Eisenwald named Kage. He was able to break the seal on Lullaby by himself" She wondered if he could break the magic wall.

"A dispeller, Wait" Gray noticed that Ichigo wasn't anywhere around. "Erza where's Ichigo?" He asked the Female Knight. Ichigo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He's over, Ichigo?" Erza noticed that that mage was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed the Mouse faced mage and asked him "Where is the orange haired mage that was here" She threatened. Striking fear into the mage again.

"When you left the Bastard got up and walked out of them room, He said something about defeating Erigor" The Eisenwald mage growled as he was interrogated by the female mage. She didn't see him get up. She wondered if he had gotten up when she was warning the citizens and if had come back then he could have escaped.

"Find Kage he may be able to remove the wall. We need to catch up with Ichigo he probably got out before the Magic Wind Wall was put up" Erza Ordered. The two mages left the room in search on the Shadow Mage that was hunting Natsu down.

After the two Fairy tail mages had left in search of the Dispeller. "Karacka how long to do plan on hiding" The mouse faced man asked the hidden man. An Earth Magic Seal appear on the wall next to the whiskered man. The large green haired man named Karacka phased through the magic seal on the wall and apologized to his fellow guild member. "They're going after Kage, Go" The Eisenwald member asked Karacka.

"I'm sorry, I can't back him up" Karacka again apologized for his inability to assist his ally as he sunk back into the wall. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance against Erza let only Gray.

"No, this is a simple job" The whiskered man told Karacka as his expression darkened. Karacka was still unsure it he could do it.

* * *

**In the Halls of Oshibana Station**

* * *

Lucy & Happy continued their search of Karacka in the halls of the Station. The continued passing the metal suits of armor and the boxes that were left by the people who had fled the station. "We've completely lost him" Lucy sighed. Happy Aye'd in agreement of the statement as he floated in the air. "Maybe we should he back to Erza now" She asked the flying blue cat. Happy land on the floor and was in shock about Lucy's idea. "What's with the Reaction" She asked the Blue feline.

"E-Erza told us to go after him, you gotta be really gutsy to ignores an order from Erza. I don't want to see what she'd do to you" The Blue cat worried as he scared the busty blond with the idea of the scarlet haired woman punishment for insubordination.

"What will she do to me" Lucy worried as several images of horrible and unimaginable. That we're so bad that if, I described them I might get this story removed from the site. "All right, lets go continue looking for him until we find him" she said cheerful.

"Your moods change so easily Lucy" Happy said with an exasperate sigh as he saw the key mage mood do a full 360.

"Shut up, why are you following me anyway, Neko" Lucy shouted angrily at the Azure cat that seemed to be unhappy with her mood change.

* * *

**Natsu**

* * *

The outside of the build's top level released several explosions that we're caused by Fairy Tail's own walking Lawsuit Natsu. "ERIGOR, We're are you hiding" The Dragon Slayer shouted as he destroyed several wall in search on the Wind Mage. "Next One" He again destroy another wall. While the Mage destroy wall after wall a Shadow watched the Natsu destroy the walls.

Kage dropped out of the shadow and watched the Dragon Child destroyed the building. "Hasn't he heard of doors" Kage asked himself as the hall continued to fill with smoke from Natsu's rampage. Natsu cursed after he destroyed the last of the walls and found the last room Erigorless, but was filled with wooden boxes. "He posed no threat, so I could leave him alone" The Shadow mage said as sneaked up on the Fire Mage from behind. "But, I won't feel satisfied if I do" he seeped out of his own shadow. Natsu looked behind him only to meet several Shadow fists. Natsu crashed into several boxes after being hit by Kage's Shadow Knuckle. "I'd prefer to crushed your orange haired friend instead of you fly" Kage stated after hitting Natsu with the shadow fists. Natsu legs flailed about while he torso was bury by the wooden debris.

"YOU" Natsu shouted as he popped out the debris with a Waku Waku carnival poster framing his face. His head was replacing the head of the carnival mascot.

"Its suits you fly" Kage chuckled at the sight of Natsu with his head inside a carnival poster.

"Shut up baldy" Natsu mocked the shadow mage with a change of name.

"Not "Blady" Kage Kageyama" Kage corrected angrily as he stomp his foot in frustration at of the miss naming. Natsu didn't really care and blew off Kage's correction. "It doesn't matter through, I've got your magic figured out" Kage stated arrogantly. "You increase your destructive power by wrapping fire around your body, that's a rare magic" Kageyama explained arrogantly.

Natsu head burst in flames in rage "I really wanna beat you up, but I have no time for that" Natsu shouted in anger at the shadow mage. Natsu thrust his fist forward in an attempt to threaten the mage. "Where's ERIGOR" The Dragon Slayer shouted as he asked the mage where his leader was.

That's a good question, I'll consider telling you if you can beat me" Kageyama told the Fairy Tail mage. He was confident that the fire mage couldn't beat him. A black version of the earth magic. "Knuckle Shadow" Kage's shadow extend toward Natsu, several shadow limbs extend out the shadow and tried to strike Natsu while the cross each other. Natsu block the punch with his forearms pushing him slightly back.

"Oh, your gonna tell me after I beat you, that's great, I beat getting two bird with one stone. Now I'm fired up" Natsu grinned. Kage tried to strike Natsu with his Shadow Knuckle spell times only to have Natsu dodge each time while looking like the Dragon Slayer was just flailing about. The build echo with the rumbling of the two mages battle gaining the rest of Team Natsu's members' attention, Natsu continue dodging the shadow fist while not leaving his spot.

"Nimble Bastard, But" Kage thought with frustration and anger. He placed his hand on the ground. Another dark earth seal appeared on the floor. A dozen of shadow snakes appeared from the seal. "You can't dodge my Snake Shadow! It'll follow you wherever you go" The mage boasted his victory over Natsu.

"I'll break them, Fire Dragon: Wing Strike" Natsu boomed as he jumped into the arm and created flames that poured from his fist create a wing like effect. He swinged down the flame whips and destroyed the shadow snakes.

"Impossible, He destroyed my Shadow Snake in one blow. This destructive force, a Mage like that can't exist" Kage worried he had never seen this level of destruction before. The flames and the smoke dyed off uncovering Natsu. His face shadows covering his face with only red eyes visible while his clothes and scarf danced with the smoke.

Natsu wrapped fire around his fist while his face was still covered with shadows. "Want another hard fly punch huh" Natsu asked threateningly as the flames around his fist spun. The light from the flames grew brighter with each rotation. Natsu finally punched the shadow mage after Kage called him a monster in fear of the mages power. The explosion again caught the rest of the team's attention. After Kageyama was sent flying through the wall behind him and into the wall of the next room leaving a scorched path in his wake that was created from Natsu attack. "You made me cause even more destruction" He groaned as he walked to the beaten shadow mage, "Well at least I feel better" he grinned as he stood over the defeated mage. "Looks like this is my win Diorama" Natsu said the wrong name again only to have Kageyama correct him again. "Yosh, Now tell me where Erigor is like you said" Natsu asked the beaten Shadow mage.

"Moron, Erigor isn't in the station anymore" Kageyama chuckled weakly as sat on the ground with the scorched wall behind him. Natsu didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Natsu" The Dragon Slayer turned to the voice and saw Erza & Gray running up the stairs to him. "That's enough, we need him" Erza told the fire mage as she ran up the stairs while her armor rattled as she ran.

"Nice work, Fire Freak" Gray mocked as he ran up the stairs to his fiery rival. Natsu didn't seem to get what his team mates were talking about. He saw the female knight exquip one of her swords and lunged at the mage ready to strike.

"Wait, I don't what I did, but I sorry" Natsu cried out as he watched Erza come closer toward while she prepared to strike her target. Natsu jumped out of the way while Erza dug her blade into the wall behind Kageyama causing the mage to scream in fear of the Scarlet haired woman.

"You will be quiet and undo the Magic wall of wind for us" Erza threatened the Shadow mage while blade near his next to him shine showing it sharpness. Kageyama was terrified by the female knight with small tears gather in the corner of his eyes.

"That wasn't funny, Erza your really dangerous" The Dragon Slayer feared as he shook fear of his brush with Erza's blade. Gray turned to Natsu and told the Dragon Slayer to shut up.

"Understand" Erza asked the Shadow mage with her blade still pointed at the mage.

"All right" Kage answered Erza question. He paused for a brief moment he felt pain coursed through his body an Earth magic seal appeared on his stomach. A hand phased through his stomach. He wondered why he was betrayed as he fell to the ground. The hand belonged to Karacka who had been ordered to Eliminate Kage. Karacka shook in regret of having to eliminate a follow guild member.

"Damn, He was our only way out" Gray cursed as he and Erza knelt down to the injure dark mage. Kage was their only way out of the Magic Barrier. Natsu stood there in silence of what just happened in front of him. He didn't comprehend why Karacka attack his follow guild member.

"Kage stay with us, we need you to undo the magic wall" Erza told the unconscious Mage while she held his head of the ground in hopes of keeping him alive.

"Damn, I can't believe this" Gray cursed as sat next to the unconscious mage, they were running out of time while they stuck in the barrier Ichigo was the only able to stop. They all knew he was low on magical energy and wouldn't be able to fight a prolonged battle.

"Don't die Kage you're the only one who can undo the wall" Erza shouted in hopes that it would wake Kage. Karacka watched the scene while he continued to shake in regret of his actions.

Natsu fist tightened after he came to from his shock of the events that had happen. "His was one of own friends" Natsu stated angrily at the idea of Karacka's betrayal. Karacka looked up to the Dragon Slayer "He was a member of your Guild" He shouted while he body was wrapped in flames from his anger. Erza & Gray looked at Natsu as the flames grew in size .Karacka tried to escape from Natsu's rage "You Bastard" Natsu yelled as he smashed through the wall that Karacka tried to escape from. Natsu lunged at the wall with his inflamed fist. He smashed the wall and knock Karacka back. "Is that how your guild is" Natsu asked angrily as bits of debris flew through the air.

"Stay with us Kage" Erza told the shadow mage as she continued her efforts to wake up the fallen mage.

"Its no use Erza, his unconscious" Gray reminded the scarlet knight while sat next to the unconscious shadow mage. Erza began shaking him violently while banging his head against the ground.

"We can't let him die, he has to do this" Erza replied as she continued to bang Kageyama's head against the floor. She was wanted to get out to stop Erigor or at least make sure Ichigo was ok, if he did battle Erigor.

"He can't use magic in his condition" Gray sweat dropped as he watched her banged Kageyama's head against the ground.

"He has to do it" Erza repeated as she shook the shadow mage in hopes to wake him up so that they could get out and stop Erigor. Lucy & Happy came into the room through the hole in the wall that Natsu had created from his battle with Kageyama.

"Do you think that this is a bad time" Lucy wondered to herself as she watched Erza interrogated the unconscious shadow mage. While Gray tried to reason with the armored knight, Happy only gave a simple aye as a response to the blond mage's question.

* * *

**Clover Canyon**

**A Canyon so deep, that it is said that is rises from the Abyss. **

**It is only accessible by Train line**

* * *

The tracks wined above the misty abyss and the rocky mountains that was Clover Canyon. "The town is Clover is where the Guild Master are at right now. It close" The Shingami Erigor smirked as he looked at the tracked road in front of him while his scythe rested on his shoulder. "The magical energy I used for the Magic Wind Wall has almost fully returned" he smirked "Lullaby has also fully repaired itself" He chuckled darkly as he looked at the flute in his palm "I guess I can speed" He tried to take flight only to find his was grounded. "Nani?" Erigor was anger he looked behind him to see his feet frozen by ice as well as the tracks behind him.

"Sorry Erigor, but your _On Ice_" Ichigo mocked the grounded Shinigami with a icy pun. Erigor tried to break the ice through sheer force but was unsuccessful . "Even if you break the Ice your not leaving this section of tracks" He told the Eisenwald Ace.

"Your that little shit, how did you get here" Erigor growled under his breath as he tried to break the ice with his scythe. He only mange to chip away a small bit of Ichigo's ice magic.

"Darkness has many traits, Aside from an endless abyss and its corrupting trait. Some people forget that Darkness is an absence of light. In other words with Light there's no heat which cause things to freeze" Ichigo told the Scythe wielder Ichigo extend his hand at his opponent. His magic seal appear and release an Avalanche of snow at the Wind mage. The Wind mage was consumed by the wave of frozen rain. "I'll tell you this Erigor, I'm just warming up" Ichigo glared at the wind mage. A whirlwind swept the snow away and torn apart the Ice freeing Erigor. The Wind Shinigami ground his teeth in frustration. "Oh and to answered your question, I've been following ever since you left the station after setting up that magic wall. He told the angered wind mage.

"So you were not in the station when I set up the magic wall" Erigor snarled. He watched Ichigo pull sharply on something that look like a black chain. The mage was sent flying toward the Former Substitute Shinigami. black sphere of magical energy gather in palm of Ichigo's hand. Erigor flew toward Ichigo unable to stop. Ichigo pressed the black sphere into Erigor stomach once he reach Kurosaki. Ichigo fired the spell into the wind mages gut. Erigor spit up Blood and Saliva onto Ichigo face. He wiped the blood and spit from his face as Erigor was sent flying backwards. The spell he had used was based off of Shakkahō. He remembered seeing Renji use it when they were Hueco Mundo. He have to rub this in Renji's face when he got back. Erigor slowly got to his feet as he continued to cough up blood.

"I'll show you what I Shinigami in my world looks like" Ichigo told the wind mage. Ichigo reached for his combat pass and couldn't find it. He kept trying to grab it only to find it not there. He tried using both of his hands as he watched Erigor struggle to stand up. Ichigo looked to where his badge was suppose to be only to find it missing. Ichigo remember watching Erza leaving and suddenly he remember seeing her with his combat pass on her. "ERZA YOU BITCH, YOU TOOK MY PASS" Ichigo shouted in frustration. Erza had took the pass right of his body.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

Team Natsu stood at the exit of the station with there only exit block my a wall of wind ."What Erigor's real target is the Conference" Lucy worried after hearing the Shinigami's target was the Guild Masters conference in Clover.

"Gramps" Natsu was also worried about Makarov safety as well.

They cut off our only way of getting to clover" Erza stated as she treated the wound shadow mage. "Ichigo is probably presueing Erigor or has already engage him in combat" the female knight added.

"We could catch up to them in the Magic Mobile if Ichigo didn't take it" Gray said as he watched the wind wall flow past them. "But first we have to do something about this wind barrier" He explained as the wind continued to block their only exit. Natsu charge at the wall with his fist wrapped in fire. His fist hit the wall only to be blown back by the wind. He landed face first with his body twitching. "See, that's what happen when you try to escape" Gray stated after seeing Natsu fail. Lucy was scared after seeing what would happen. Erza continued in her efforts to wake him up. While Natsu continued to break through the wall of wind. Only to be sent flying. Gray watched the fire mage slide across the floor, he noticed Ichigo's combat pass on her waist. "Erza, Isn't that Ichigo's combat pass" Gray asked the female knight. Natsu & Lucy plus Happy turned to Erza to see if it was.

"I removed it, when I moved him to the stair while he was sleeping. While I move I remembered that he mention that he could take magical energy from it so I assume that it could take energy from him" Erza informed the Gray & the others. "However I didn't think it would consume that much through" she wondered. She removed the badge from her waist. The badge had taken almost half of her magical energy. "Achoo" Erza sneezed, she knew she didn't have a cold or allergies. So why was she sneezing.

* * *

**Clover Canyon**

_**Ichigo vs. Erigor**_

* * *

"Storm Bringer" Erigor shouted the wind swept his hands across creating powerful tornado appeared. Ichigo pushed off the shadows under his feet and pulled on the hell's chain pulling Erigor into his Storm Bringer. Erigor was tossed around in his own spell while being cut up by the razor wind. The wind mage was launched in the air by the rotation of Storm Bringer. Kurosaki pulled on the chains. Slamming Erigor in the tracks on the road. Erigor tighten his eyes in pain of being slammed into the metal rails.

"Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo shouted as he swung the large cleaver creating a wave of magical energy. Erigor's eyes snapped open as he heard Ichigo voice. He saw the dark blue wave approach him.

Erigor extend his hands toward the large wave coming at him. "Storm Wall" Erigor shouted in panic of the large attack. Erigor created a wind shield in hopes of nullifying the attack. Getsuga Tenshou crashed against the Storm Wall. The shield of wind reduced a large amount of the damage. However the spell sliced opened Erigor palm and also cut wind mages body as well.

"Damn Fly" Erigor growled he hadn't been able to injure Ichigo once. Erigor extend his hand and created several wind blades. The flew toward Ichigo took the blow the attack. Erigor smiled knowing he had injured Kurosaki. Once the wind dye off Ichigo just stood where he was and was unfazed by the spell. Ichigo had wrapped himself in magical energy. Ichigo knew he had half of magical energy left in his body. He had gather a significant amount of magical energy to the point where he was had a average captain level power in his power. He still wondered why he didn't have all of his power back. He have to thank Erza for taking the badge of his body other wise he probably be in a tight situation right now. "Storm Mail" Erigor shouted Ichigo watched the mage spin his weapon while he crossed his arms. A large gust of wind blew from the rotation of the scythe. Erigor was soon wrapped himself in wind. Ichigo felt the wind blowing outwards he knew he'd have a hard time getting close to Erigor, plus it would boost his wind spells.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

While Ichigo fought Erigor the others had tried to figure out a way to escape. Lucy had asked Gray if he could freeze it, but if he could he would have already done it. While Natsu continued in his attempts to break through the wall through sheer force. Erza kept trying to wake Kageyama up. Natsu came up with an idea of travel through the Celestial World like he had done before with spirit Virgo during invasion Everlue's mansion. However Lucy tried to explain that it was impossible because they'd need another Celestial mage on the other side to do it. Plus it would be a breach in the contract between the mage and spirit. However Natsu being an idiot couldn't understand her explanation.

"Everlue's key" Happy wondered to himself. These words seemed to spark a memory inside Happy's feline brain. Ah, Lucy just remembered" The cat told the blond mage as he pranced toward the celestial mage.

:

"You remembered what" Lucy asked the blue cat as looked at the cat with a repulsed face as the cat came toward her.

"What I was supposed to tell you on the way here" The cat shouted with it head enlarged for dramatic effect.

"You mean when you kept calling me weird" Lucy remembered as the memory of the trip to the station while Happy was trying to remember something and Natsu was trying to jumped out the window. Happy showed her what he had remembered. What he had remember was that he had Virgo's key. "That's Virgo's key" Lucy shouted in shock of seeing the rare golden key. Lucy grabbed the cats face and scolded him "It wrong to steal" Lucy scolded as she pinched the cat's mouth.

"No, Virgo herself told me" Happy whined as Lucy pinched his mouth. She released the cat mouth after hearing that Virgo herself gave the key to happy. Gray mumbled about them not having time for their nonsense. Natsu however remember the spirit but remembered Virgo as the maid gorilla that he had fought. "Everlue was arrested so their contract is annulled, She visited us later and said that she wanted to make a contract with you, Lucy" Happy told the blond mage as he waved the key in her face.

"It did, I glad to hear that, but we have no time for a contract now, we need to figure a why out" Lucy told the blue cat. She was glad to make a contract with a celestial spirit, but they need to get out of the station. Happy tried to tell her something, but Lucy pinched Happy's cheeks and pulled on them. "Shut up, just stick with meow like a good kitty" Lucy threatened as she stretched the cat's cheeks. Gray looked away from the darken version of Lucy while Natsu was impressed by how powerful she could be.

"I figured that since Virgo can dive through the ground, that maybe we could dig under the wind barrier to get out" Happy sulked on his paws as a spotlight shined down and sakura fell from above. Giving the blue cat a sad moment that would make Tamaki proud of the blue cat. Ever one was taken back by the idea of digging up the barrier instead of through there.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier" Lucy asked the cat happily, She pick put the azure neko and bounce him up and down.

"Because you were pinching me" Happy told the celestial mage darkly. Lucy bowed before the blue cat on her hands and knees.

`I'm Sorry, I'll make it up to later I promise" Lucy begged the cat as she bowed before the blue cat in hopes that he'd forgive her and give her the key. "Please just let him have the key" she asked the cat while she begged. Natsu and Gray watched the scene before them both in a depressed state.

"Aye, I look forward to you apology" Happy told the female mage as he looked forward to himself getting fish from the blond mage. Erza swallowed her nervousness in hope that this plan would work. Natsu & Gray watched as Happy handed Lucy the key that could get them out.

Lucy stood up and pointed the key forward as if she was opening a door. "I'm connected with the path of the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate" Lucy recited while a light shined from underneath her feet. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo" She called out as she pointed the key toward the ground. The chime of a door bell ringed and the earth was pushed up. A pink hair woman dressed up in a maid outfit popped out of the ground.

"You called, Mistress" the maid asked Lucy was she bowed to the blond mage. Lucy was confused who the pink hair was.

"I'm Virgo, I apologize for the trouble I caused you earlier" Virgo apologized for her actions during the incident at the Everlue Mansion.

"Yo Marco!, You really slimed down" Natsu greeted the female mistaking him for Romeo's father.

"She slimmed down, she's like a different person" Lucy stated in shock of the slimmed down version of the beastly maid that she & Natsu had encountered during their first job as a team. Gray didn't seemed to understand what was transpiring. "Why do you look like that" Lucy asked the spirit.

"I'm a devoted spirit, I take the shape of whatever my master prefers" Virgo told her Mistress. Lucy was still in shock from seeing the Slimed version of the spirit.

"Your last form was a lot more stronger and tough-looking" Natsu commented as he compared the two form of Virgo in his scaly brain.

"Is that so in that case, I'll use this form again" Virgo replied as she changed in the monster maid that he had been when the mages had first encountered her. Gray and Lucy freaked out when they saw Virgo gorilla form.

"Don't listen to him, your skinner form is better" Lucy told Virgo the spirit shrunk back to her thinner form. "We're in a rush can the contract wait till later" she asked the devoted spirit

"Of course Mistress" Virgo replied to her mistresses request

"I don't like being called Mistress" Lucy told the spirit. Lucy felt that the title made it sound like she own her. Lucy owned the keys that were apart of a contract between Spirit and Mage.

Virgo noticed the whip on Lucy waist, "Queen or Dominatrix then" Virgo asked Lucy. Lucy rejected both of those titles. "Princess then" Virgo asked once again this time gaining Lucy approval. Gray wondered how Lucy was a princess and Natsu just wanted her to hurry it up.

Lucy ego was slowing them down. Virgo began digging the path out of the Station.

"She went down" Gray beamed as he watched her dig down through the ground to the outside.

"Great thinking Lucy" Erza complained Lucy on the idea of digging out. Despite it being original Happy's idea. Erza slammed Lucy against her armor.

"Alright let go through the hole' Gray told everyone, he heard Natsu groaned and turned to see the Dragon Slayer lifting the shadow mage's body up. "what are you doing Natsu" He asked the fire mage as he carried Kageyama's body.

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth" Natsu told Gray, while Kageyama began to regain conscious. "Plus if he did die, Ichigo might kill me next" Natsu worried about the idea of Ichigo punishing him for letting someone die. Erza smiled at the scene of Natsu was helping Kageyama.

* * *

**Clover Canyon**

_**Ichigo vs. Erigor**_

* * *

Ichigo watched as the wind spun around Erigor body. Erigor had created a armor of wind blowing outwards. Ichigo clicked his tongue "Nothing can every be easy for me" Ichigo groaned as the wind blew past him blowing his hair and clothes back with the breeze. Ichigo Shadow Walked behind the wind clad Erigor. He fired two dark blue Bala's at the wind Shinigami only to have them blown away by the wind. Erigor release a blast of wind at Ichigo. Ichigo flew backward but recovered by grabbing Erigor's Hell Chain. The chain appeared to have the same endurance as the real ones. He let go of the chain and stood on the shadows under his feet. "Damn it, I'm going to have you use some stronger spells for his" Ichigo theorized as stood on his shadow.

"What's wrong Fly" Erigor boasted as the winds around him spun around. Ichigo starting to get really pissed with him calling him fly. Ichigo had two ideas on how to deal with Erigor's Wind Armor. One was to use the winds lower temperature and freeze Erigor in his own Storm Mail. The other was to go Hollow Soul. He only use part of the mask to take out the Whiskered Eisenwald Mage. Ichigo decided to freeze the mage that way he could turn Erigor in for a bit of cash. He wanted to move out of Lucy's home. She had been nice enough to let him start until he got his own home. "What's Wrong fly to afraid too" Erigor stopped his insult when he felt the temperature drop inside of his wind armor. Erigor soon felt the cold ice climb up his body. "Damn Fly" Erigor yelled before the Ice completely consumed him.

"Natsu is probably going to be mad that I beat you" Ichigo smirked at the frozen mage. The wind slowly began to dye down. "I'm probably going to have to destroy the ice so I can get that damn flute" Kurosaki reminded himself when he noticed that flute was still with. He walked over to the frozen mages and slow broken down the Ice until he got to Erigor's hand. Erigor's hand quickly preformed several hand gestures and create a large gust of wind. Ichigo was blown back and crash against the tracks. "Damn it, I think he'd still be conscious" Ichigo growled as the sudden change of events that were happening. The ice was ripped apart by the powerful wind. Erigor was freed after the last of the ice had broken off.

"Damn you fly" Erigor cursed with his Storm Mail useless he wouldn't be able to blow away some of Ichigo's spells as well as the loss of several magic spell. Ichigo still had plenty of spells in his arsenal to use, but he didn't want to show his whole hand yet incase Erigor had some else up his sleeve.

* * *

**Oshibana Station**

* * *

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages had made it out of the Station thanks to Virgo's digging ability. ""We're finally out" Gray stated as he looked toward the spinning wall of wind that had entrapped them. While his jacket blew with the wind.

"Lets hurry" Erza suggested since time was still against them. They still weren't sure if Ichigo had caught up to Erigor or not. Natsu sat on the ground disappointed the he wouldn't be able to fight Erigor. Lucy noticed how strong the wind was while she climbed out of the tunnel.

"Princess, you underwear might show" Virgo warned Lucy as she held down the Celestial mage' s skirt only to have her underwear show causing while the image of the spirit underwear cause stream to pour out of Gray's head.

"Its no use, there's no way you can catch up with him now. Its our win" Kageyama told them weakly as he laid on the ground. Natsu stood over his defeated opponent with a large grin on his face.

"No, it's our win. Erigor can't beat Ichigo. His crazy stronger" Natsu boasted as he looked down at the Shadow mage. Happy gave an aye of agreement to the Statement. Lucy and Erza smiled knowing the Natsu had faith in their friend. Natsu picked Kageyama back up and went with Erza and the others to look for the Magic Mobile. They hoped that Ichigo had either delayed Erigor long enough for them to catch up or defeated Erigor already.

* * *

I work so hard on this my brain hurts, but my mouse pad kept reminded me of this story thank my mouse pad

Also please leave a review, I like having reviews so that why I know what people think

Plus let me remind you no flames please, I got a nasty little review from a "Guest" on Strawberry Ashikabi. So yeah No FLAMES please.

Plus I've deiced to wait on the poll for a bit I want to at least get 110 votes before I start my max with be 150 thats when I diffidently start the next one.

Also again remember this is part of a series of stories based on what happens after the seventeen months after Ichigo loses his powers.

I've added more Stories to the polls for my third story, so far The Heaven and The Moon Slayer is in the lead, but that can change.

P.S. If you wish to change your vote then tell me kay.

* * *

I've drawn a full person and its not half bad, Plus Art supplies are not cheap neither are bloody books, Damn it.

I saw the prices for Copic Markers & Prismacolors there so bloody expensive holy crap man

Why won't anyone hire me I need to job to get back into college so i can complete my dream of being an American Manga artist or make Anime. T-T

I need help with drawing does anyone have a good place to find tutorials on drawing manga/anime. if you do send me that link please.

P.S. I'm still having trouble drawing that elements like fire, water, lightning, and you get the point so please help.

P.S.S. Hopeful by Valentines Days I will have the confidence to draw a crossover pairing

* * *

What even worse is that I've add more crossovers to the poll MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and some aren't even on the list because the crossovers involve some hentai shows and games.

I also have some Ed, Edd'n and Eddy crossovers but I haven't made a poll for that YET.

Oh yeah Yamamoto's Bankai *Passes out*

When I type the thing about Virgo calling Lucy Dominatrix, The Image of Erza of in her Dominatrix outfit from the Grand Magic games came to mind. I want the filler for Fairy Tail to end so I can see Erza in a Dominatrix outfit in color.

* * *

oh on two my questions

Question one, if Ichigo had a fetish what do you think it would be. (Yes, I like this questions)

Question two, I heard from people I should just do one story at a time. What do you the readers think.

Question three, If I did do one story which one would it be (I can send a full list if you want me too)

I won't remove the two stories I'll just put them one hold until I get a faster why of writing them. Plus I won't put them up for adoption, I never will.

Question four, Should I change these Sections in actually Paragraph and make it like I'm taking to you (Its hard to explain) Plus have interact with the characters

The idea Erza in a dominatrix outfit punishing Ichigo, is really funny

* * *

I've got Translators for the moves and what not


	6. Chap 005: Erza VS Ichigo Round 1

Sorry this is SO late, I've been lazy and practicing my drawing so yeah

Also the whole end of the world panic got to me cause I'm super Paranoia and stuff.

I honestly don't believe in that garbage but their is always the drop of Doubt

I don't anything Involving Bleach or Fairy Tail except for T-Shirt, Video games and key chains.

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo again a Manga Genius and one of the people who inspired me to become an Artist and make manga and anime.

Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima another Genius of the world of Manga and the maker of Rave Master which I should read. Also another person who inspired me.

Plus again read and review this story, I was also inspired by other creator, Also read Soul Reaper's Fairy by Alpine992. Through he is thinking about making some changes to the story. Which is cool so still read the chapters his post through.

I also was planning for these to be a Christmas Chapter, but I stay up all night and I forgot about it.

Also writers block kinda been kicking my but

Oh yeah WARNING, Swearing & Cursing, I enjoy Swearing why Psst I don't know

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki former Substitute Shinigami who sacrifice his ability to protect those he cares about for the great good. Who has been sent to Fiore into order to attempt to regain his powers in this magical world. This world filled with magic which involved in nearly everything. Kurosaki plans to regain the power to protect his new friends. He plans to be become a Wizard and protect with all his soul. In order to do this he must learn about magic and he must find a person to teach him. He has now joined a guild that is bound together like a family. This guild has become his new home and will help create new legends, Ichigo Kurosaki, mage and now a member of Fairy Tail._

* * *

**Previously on Fairy of Death**

* * *

After catching up with the Eisenwald Ace Ichigo faced off with Erigor on the rail road tracks overpass. Meanwhile Natsu dealt with Kage at the Train Station. After Kage's defeated Erza and Gray asked the Shadow mage to undo the Magic Wall. However Kage was attacked back his own guild member. While the two Shinigami continued the battle on the overpass over the valley exchange spells with one and another trying to turn the battle to their favor with little avail. Ichigo also learned that Erza had removed his pass from his belt. Natsu and the other continued to try and escape the wall that prevented their escape, but thanks to Happy's sticky paws they found a way under the wall through the celestial spirit Virgo. Once they dug under the wall the mages now race to Ichigo's position in hopes of his victory or the extra time has been provided. The battle between the two reapers has began to reach a stalemate in terms of magic

* * *

**Clover Canyon**

* * *

Erigor had been throwing wind spells for a short time now. However Ichigo merely cut them down. The spells had been fairly weak since Erigor Storm Mail had been destroyed. Erigor released another gust of razor wind at Ichigo only to have it sliced apart. Ichigo had grown tired of cutting down the Ace's wind spells. "Give up Erigor your not getting anywhere. This is just pointless your haven't been able to hit me after you broke out of the ice" Ichigo told the wind mage he was growing irritated . "Damn it stop wasting my time and just give up" He ordered the mage. Erigor only ground his teeth in frustration. Ichigo didn't have knowledge when it came to this but he had fought enough battles that could have been considered to be around C to S class jobs at the guild. So in short Erigor was on a threat level of Shrieker when he was first starting out as Shinigami.

"I guess I'm going end this now" Ichigo decided. Kurosaki's magic seal appear under his feet. He used his Shadow Step and disappeared with a hiss and reappear behind Erigor. Ichigo raise his index and middle finger "Black Coffin" Ichigo. A black box enclosed The Eisenwald Ace inside of it with what appeared to be spears piercing the box. The box had broken apart freeing the wind mage.

"Damn Fly" Erigor barely groan out before collapsing on to the tracks. His many laceration allow the blood from his body to flow out from his body. He wasn't dead he was still alive but was in no condition to even lift a finger. The Flute had taken some damage as well it was punctured with more holes. It was now useless as a flute. Ichigo walked over to the flute and picked it up off the ground.

"Well, all I need to do now is smash this piece of junk" Ichigo decided as he picked up the flute of the tracks. He put the flute in between his too hands and began to apply pressure to the flute. Small cracks began to appear on the flutes wooden shape as cracks started to form on it frame so did dark static as well. "Sorry your to dangerous to exist" He told the flute. He figured it had to be some what alive because of its defensive measures. With more pressure the flute shattered into several pieces that were scattered around the tracks. Some of the piece fell off the bridge. Ichigo picked up Erigor and put him over his shoulder. He was planning to turn the Ace mage in for a bit of cash. "Well that's done now time to he back to town to find the others" he stated as he back his walk back to the station. After walking a short way he says as a familiar green car coming his way.

"Ichigo" Ichigo heard Lucy calling out to him to get his attention. He watched the Magic Mobile come to a stop on the tracks.

"You found a way out, I though I would have to save you asses" Ichigo greeted as the car came to a stop. Everyone got out of the automobile, Gray was without a shirt and Lucy had to help Erza stand since she was running low on Magical energy.

"Where's Lullaby" Erza ask as Lucy held the red haired knight up. Ichigo look around the area. While Kageyama saw Erigor's limp body rest on Kurosaki's shoulder and was in disbelief of the ace's defeat.

"What Lullaby" Kurosaki asked the female knight with his rhetorical question. He was sure Erza would be able to figure out the obvious answer.

"Ichigo, this is no time for joking. We need to find Lullaby before anyone can use it" Erza Scolded Ichigo. Ichigo should know she wouldn't caught on to the question.

"Erza, I think that was a rhetorical question" Lucy informed the scarlet mage. Erza looked at the blond mage she was a bit confused by the meaning behind the question and its answer. She wasn't the only one so were Natsu and Gray and the shadow mage.

"I broke the damn thing in little piece" Ichigo groaned, he piece up on of the wooden piece and held it in between his fingers. "It won't be able to repair itself ever again, so lets head back to the guild and along the why turn Erigor in" Ichigo suggested. He wanted to live Lucy home as soon as he could he felt uncomfortable in her home. "Oh and don't loot my unconscious body Erza" Ichigo shouted he wasn't happy about her taking his pass off his body like some video game character in a bodily RPG. He noticed Kagayama behind the group. "Why isn't he tie up" He asked his follow mages.

"He not an imminent threat for now. You also destroyed Lullaby so it shouldn't be a problem" Erza answered Ichigo as she hand him his badge. While this was going on Natsu and Gray had gotten into a argument about what if they had fought Erigor instead of Ichigo.

"Can he still use magic" Ichigo asked the Erza as they stood on the tracks. "And both of Shut up, Also Gray put some damn clothes and not just pants" He shouted at the two fighting mages. The fighting was starting to get on his nerves, both Gray and Natsu stop and turn to seeing both Ichigo and Erza glaring at them. The two mages began to shake in their shoes at the sight of the two anger mages..

"It's possible that he can, However we have more people that are quite strong" Erza reminded Ichigo about Hers, Natsu and Gray Strength as well as his and Lucy's. Ichigo still wasn't too sure about this. Even if they did restrain how would that stop his magic. So he figured he might as well trust Erza on her decision. "In any case the Master are now safe" She stated happily she was gild that the guild master were safe and so was Ichigo. "While were hear let's go to the conference and report this incident" she suggested to the group. Everyone agreed to the idea and got in the four wheel machine. Erza and Ichigo sat in the back because of their low magical power along with Lucy and Natsu mainly because of Natsu Motion sickness and Lucy didn't know how to drive. So Gray drove the Magic Mobile to Clover.

* * *

**On the way to Clover**

* * *

Along the way to Clover, Ichigo notice some was off with his combat pass the magical power inside it was mix between his and Erza's which cause the two power to battle for dominance. He wondered if this could be a problem, but Ichigo decided to worry about it later. "Erza are you going deal with Natsu first before you fight me" Ichigo asked. He wanted to wait for the fight using magic. He wanted to wait for the magic in his pass to calm down first. Natsu moaned his response to the question, Everyone guess he was telling Erza to fight him.

"I first would like to test your skill, but your probably low on magical energy so we'll do the non magical fight first" Erza suggested she want to see Ichigo's skills being put to the test.

"Fine, by me should be break the non magical round into two. One sword and one hand to hand" Ichigo asked as he saw the town of clover come over the horizon while the car drove upon the tracks. Erza thought about the idea of doing two separate fights. She wanted to test his skills so it would be a good idea to see his ability to fight without a weapon.

"Alright then well split it in to two different matches" Erza concluded after giving Kurosaki's idea some thought. The car pulled to a stop at the station at Clover. The town of Clover was a average town surrounded by a forest and near some local mountains.

* * *

**Clover**

* * *

"Damn it, that thing eat thought magic like crazy" Gray groaned he was slightly light head from the loss of magic so quickly. Everyone else got out of the car except Kagayama and the unconscious Erigor. Both of them were restrain to the back seat by Ichigo's Hell Chain. Erza lead the group through the streets to the Guild Conference Building. Along the way Ichigo wonder if the Guild Masters actually did anything in the conference or was just them getting drunk.

As the group walked toward the Conference Hall Lucy looked back toward where they left the two Dark Mages. "What's the matter Lucy" Natsu asked causing the group walk to come to a halt. Happy gave his signature aye.

"Is it really a good idea to leave those two behind. I mean what if they get free and wreak havoc" Lucy worried as she looked back.

"I chain down the whole vehicle so it not going any where" Ichigo reassured the blond mage. Lucy trusted him about the matter, the group soon when back to walking toward the Conference Hall. Along the way to the building Gray and Natsu hadn't fought that much. However when they did Erza turned her head and forced them to be Happy number 2. The group reached the location of the meeting. The meeting was held in a three story building with four towns. The group entered the hall and were greeted by the loud chatter of the Guild Masters. Ichigo and the other looked around but don't find a hair of Makarov in plain sight.

"I don't see the old man anywhere" Ichigo wondered as look for the short old man. "Natsu, Gray do you" he stop when he stop the two mages stuffing their faces with food. "Erza do you see the old man ate" He asked the Scarlet Mage. Erza shook her head Denying that she didn't know where Makarov was.

"If you're looking for Makarov his up on the hill" A man wearing a studded witch's hat pointed to a nearby hill. Ichigo looked at the hill and saw the old man's pointy elf hat/

"Master Goldmine" Erza stated after she saw the older man in the studded witch hat. The man was eating a shish kabob.

"So you're that Kurosaki kid that's got the Council on the edge of their seats" Goldmine informed the Ichigo about his standing with the council. "I suggested that your try to stay out of trouble as much as possible" he warned Kurosaki..

"Your Mack-chan's newest members" asked a Femaleish Male voice. Ichigo turned to see a large man dress in a hot pink tank top and wings. Through he was pretty sure this guys was Male. "ah Erza-chan you've grown" the man acknowledged the man some how knew Erza and hadn't seen her for a while.

"Master Bob" Ichigo and Lucy did a double take after what Erza had just said. The large man wearing lip stick was Bob Master of the Blue Pegasus Guild. The Master started to hit on Gray and Natsu, Ichigo was glad it wasn't him.

"I'll go get the old man" Kurosaki told Erza before leaving. He wanting to get out before Bob through that Ichigo was also his type. He climbed up the steep hill, it would take too much time to go the proper route. If he took the proper route the old man could have left by the time he got there. After climbing the hill Ichigo stopped the old man sitting on stone reading a magazine of some kind.

"Wizards today are so high level" Makarov said cheerfully as he sat on the stone is unaware of Ichigo presence. Ichigo figure that the Magazine was an one involving mages of this day in age. "both inside and out, their glamour shot are the best" Makarov finished. Ichigo had put two and two together and figure out what the old man was doing and it personally pissed him off. Makarov jump off his stone and saw the shadow that didn't match his small frame. Makarov turned to see Ichigo with his large cleaver charged and ready. "Ichigo calm down, I was trying to evaluate females magical to make sure it would be for them in this cruel world" Makarov stuttered in hopes his excuse would calm down Kurosaki.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU" Ichigo roared the area was then engulf by the bright light release from Ichigo's slash. Once the light disappear Makarov lay on the ground with his skin darkened. The old man coughed up a cloud of smoke. Ichigo picked up the old man and tucked him under his arm and slid down the slope of the hill. Ichigo kicked in the door with Makarov in tow. "I got the old man" He announced, he put the small man on the table.

"What happened to Master" Erza asked after seeing their Master laying on the table scorched. Makarov again coughed up a small cloud of smoke.

"He had a fire going and got too close" Ichigo lied while he hide his smirk from the red head mage. Gray knew what really happened, while Natsu and Lucy were away Ichigo usually punished perverts that he caught in the attack, but if he told Erza that Ichigo would probably use him as target practice. Plus he knew Ichigo would kill Makarov unless he crossed the line Ichigo had drew. "That aside when do you want to do the first round, Erza" he asked Titania. Erza thought about it for a bit. It was dark outside and people were sleeping by now.

"Well start in the morning and then do the sword portion when we get back to the guild" Erza decided. After a couple hours of eating and talking with the other guild masters. There was a knock at the door, Ichigo walked over to the door and was met by the Fiore Military.

"We are with the Fiore Military, We are here for the Guild Master's protection and to deal with the threat posed by the Guild Eisenwald" The Soldier informed as he stood at the doorway along with several other men.

"If you want some them their in a magic mobile about a mile from here" Ichigo told the man that stood at the door. "Also I would my payment for bring them in alive, soon and if possible" Ichigo asked the man. The man was confused not because the mages were defeat but by the idea of why they were call out there for nothing. The guard left after giving there thanks and told them that they would report the information as soon as they got back. After the soldiers had left the everyone returned to the hotel they were staying at.

"We'll be stay here for tonight, so we'll be staying in room for two so pick a partner" Erza told the group. Ichigo figured Lucy and Erza would be sharing a room while Gray and him would be sharing another. After all Natsu and Gray sharing a room was the worst idea he could imagine. "Natsu and Gray, while me and Lucy with share another" she stated. Happy started complained about sharing a room with Ichigo.

"I agree with the cat, Natsu and Gray shouldn't sleep in the same room" Ichigo stated. He could only imagine what those two would do if left alone in a room.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Erza tried to reassure Ichigo that Natsu and Gray would fine if left alone. However he felt that this would all go to hell. After finding a hotel and paying for the rooms. Everyone went to sleep, Ichigo wasn't able to sleep thanks to Natsu and Gray fighting about something stupid. He swore Erza was either immune to it or had ear plugs.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Ichigo growled under his breath. He heard something shatter in the next room where the two mages were sleeping. Happy had left to sleep with Natsu which he was ok with, but the bloody he couldn't to sleep. "Fuck it" he snapped, he got out of his bed and left the room and next door to Gray's and Natsu's room. Ichigo kicked in the door and before the two mages could even say a word Ichigo slammed there heads together and knocked them out for the night. He left the room and went to his own. He climbed back into his bed and finally when to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day**

* * *

In the morning Ichigo heard a knock at his door. "Ichigo its time for your and Erza fight" Gray told Kurosaki through the wooden door. Ichigo got out of his bed and slowly got dressed he didn't much sleep thanks to Natsu and Gray until he knocked them out. He walked out to the street and saw Erza dressed in her usual blue skirt with a white blouse. She wasn't wearing any protective armor.

"You sure you don't want to wear any armor" Ichigo asked the Scarlet haired mage as they stood in the middle of the street. People started to gather to see the fight most of them were the guild masters from all over Fiore.

"It would be unfair for me to wear armor while your not, especially in a fight without magic" Erza answered. Erza took up a fighting stance and Ichigo so followed in suit and took up a stance. The air grew dense with excite, fear, and impatient. "I would have wanted to see your fight against Erigor, but I prefer to see your skills first hand" Erza Informed Ichigo, Makarov gave the signal to begin. Ichigo charged in first knowing Erza would stay defensive. Ichigo threw the first punch only to have Erza catch. Erza grabbed Ichigo's Collar and was prepared to throw him. Once Erza turned around to throw Ichigo. Kurosaki then got Erza in a headlock, if she did try and throw him it would allow him to land on his feet and then throw her. She turned to face him again only to meet Ichigo's elbow. After receiving the blow from Ichigo she tried to back away only to be stopped by Ichigo holding her wrist. He then kicked her in the stomach and released her wrist. She fell backward but recover and got to her feet before her back to meet the stone road. She felt the blood run down her nose, she knew he wasn't pulling his punches. She didn't hadn't landed a blow of her own yet. She gave her felt some time to think. She then charged in a threw the first punch after the short time to think. Ichigo dodge the punch and threw one of his own only to find himself falling backwards. Erza had trip him while he was focusing on her fist. Erza grabbed his legs and sped up his fall. Once on his back she held his leg and tried stomped on Ichigo in an attempted to break it. He stopped her attack by blocking with his other foot.

" Damn I thought Erza would clean the floor with Ichigo" Gray said in surprise he watched Ichigo get back on his feet and then began to exchange blows with Erza. Both Erza and Ichigo were experts in hand to hand combat and were in prime condition. "Hey Flame breath" He asked his Dragon Slayer guild mate only to see the mage watching the two fighting mages in excitement.

Erza blocked Ichigo's kick with her wrist and then tried to trip Ichigo again. only to have him step back and throw an uppercut. Erza dodge the blow it barely grazed her chin. Erza head butted Ichigo, he grabbed her and flipped her upside down. Ichigo was so absorbed by the fighting her forgot she was wearing a skirt. He slammed her head into the ground or at least tried, she used her hands to stop her head from hitting the ground. After trying to Pile drive her, he saw her underwear. Ichigo's face turned red, but was soon kicked in the face. He got a bloody nose thanks to her attack. She tackled him to the ground. and put her forearm on Ichigo throat. He slam his fist in her stomach and then head butted her. She recoiled from the blow, Ichigo switched the position he had his arm pressed against her throat. However Ichigo had pinned her arms down with his knees. She knew she could hit him below the belt but she didn't want to stink to that low of level.

"I win" Ichigo panted he was drained he barely got any sleep thanks to the idiots. Erza's face turned pink from how close Ichigo's face was to her. He smirked just as he was about to get off her their was a flashes. Ichigo and Erza turned to see the Guild Masters and Happy with Camera. Both of the mages faces turned red.

"You like Her" Happy smiled, Ichigo jump off of Erza and Charged at the mages with the intent to destroy the cameras with the evidence. Ichigo chased after the group for the most of the time. He soon gave up he was too tried from his match against Erza to chase them all day. He would find away to deal with the photos later, but not now. He and the rest of the group packed up for their trip home because the Army took the Magic Mobile so that they could keep the Dark Mages restrained.

"I know the way back home" Happy told The Fairy Tail mages as he took the lead of the Group. Ichigo knew that the trip back would be long and a very long one. It did give him some time to take the camera from Makarov and Happy and destroy the photo in it. The Group began their walk the Guild Halls part of Ichigo wondered if the Guild would still be standing cause without Ezra it would fall apart.

* * *

Yo everyone what up, so yeah. The Febuaray is coming up and I feel like I'm SO not ready for my project so yeah. I mean I can draw face pretty go now except hair. I also have finally learn how to draw hands and what not so YAY.

Also I plan to put up a Forum, I planned to do this early but I changed my mind. So I'm going to make one and I've got Moderators line up. I planned to use the Forum for many things. Like helping make Decisions because I really indecisive. Plus this Poll thing is out of control I have to many ideas TOO MANY.

Even my friends have made some recommendations. One them is an under nightmare of an idea.

So yeah I plan to make a forum and the name of it will be "Zero's Limitless Crossover MADNESS" its located in the Misc Anime

P.S. Another Reason this chapter is late is because I wanted to see what happened with Zangetsu when its repaired becuase Osho said it would be reforged to a Similar state which could be Zangetsu may get some new powers.

P.S.S. Kirio blew me away when she turned to her normal form, I mean Holy Crap take about Extreme weight loss.


End file.
